Si me enamoro de ti pegame un tiro
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: COMO SIEMPRE SOY UNA PUTA ZORRA K NO OS DIRA EL RESUMEN XD Pareja AgonXHiruma


Si me enamoro de ti, pégame un tiro By Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

Aclaración, puede que parezca Eyeshield 21 normal pero hay cambios mios. Ya lo descubrireis.

He hecho dos partes. La primera es porque nunca acabaré el fic si estoy escribiendo toa la historia, así que disfrutad de la primera parte, juro que en breve hare la otra n.n justo cuando acabe de publicar la primera pero bueno...

Primera parte.

Había tenido otra pelea con su hermano, este estaba harto de que le trajera chicas a casa, siempre todas diferentes, siempre, todas vírgenes, o algunas de ellas…Ja, ni que él ligara mucho, lo único que le dijo esa mañana es que ya que hacía pellas en algunas clases, aprovechara la hora del almuerzo para ir al instituto Deimon para darle el almuerzo a su novia, una tal Mamori Anezaki, y él era el que se acostaba con chicas más jóvenes que él…

El instituto Deimon era, por no decir patético, una puta mierda de instituto. Los clubs eran todos de pijos y de manolitos gafotas que saben de la a la z en todos los idiomas que existen sobre la tierra, aunque había que admitir que las chicas estaban bastante bien. Al pasar un buen rato buscando a esa tal Anezaki, preguntando a todos los idiotas que podía encontrarse en el camino, cual cosa era casi imposible, ya que era solo verle el careto y la gente echaba a correr o peor aún intentando esconderse de la forma más patética posible, ¡venga ya, si hasta uno se había tirado a un contenedor de basura! Y luego se quejaban de que les llamaba así, si es que vaya país de mierda con gilipollas como integrantes, su búsqueda de alguien que pudiera decirle donde estaba esa Anezaki finalizo cuando vio a un castaño bajito correr de un lado a otro a una gran velocidad, haciendo recados. El castaño se detuvo unos segundos para poder respirar, había pasado parte de la mañana haciendo recados de profesores que estaban a una punta del instituto a la otra, y encima tenía entrenamiento dentro de unos minutos, y no quería que su capitán le "regañara por las buenas". Estaba a punto de echarse a correr de nuevo cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba del cuello de la chaqueta verde fina y lo levantaba con una gran facilidad del suelo. Al voltearse se quedo helado, era Kongo Agon, el famoso jugador de los Nagas y también conocido como un demonio terrorífico que era capaz de llevarse todo por delante, hasta había rumores de que había asesinado a gente que le despertó de su siesta en un banco del parque. Casi prefería los castigos de su capitán y ser triturado por los hermanos Huh-Huh que verse las caras con ese mastodonte de largas rastas moradas y piel canela con ojos ocultos tras las gafas, haciéndole parecer un matón de esos de película. Con un gruñido semianimal, y con mu mala leche Agon se dirigió al pequeño castaño que casi no moja sus pantalones.

─¿Dónde esta esa que se llama Anezaki?

El castaño no contesto, no porque no quisiera es que la voz no le salia de lo cagao que estaba.

─Yo…ella….ta…es…ella…-tartamudeo señalando a todas direcciones.

Gruño alzando el puño dispuesto a golpearlo, le reventó la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

─iiAAAHHHH HIRUMA-SAAAN!-grito el castaño tapándose la cara muerto de miedo.

Fue cuando Agon paro el golpe, ¿había oído mal o ese capullo dijo Hiruma? Y como respuesta a su pregunta un montón de balas de plástico se estrellaron contra su espalda haciéndole sisear de dolor a la vez que soltaba al enano que aterrizo como un gato a cuatro patas y de una rápida carrera corrió hasta el origen de las balas. Agon se volteo, para encontrarse al conocido Youichi Hiruma, el comandante del infierno y capitán de los Deimon Devil Bats. Sí que lo conocía, ya que había golpeado a muchos de sus esclavos, los cuales le aseguraron que no se libraría de la furia de Hiruma, pero mirándolo bien, claro que se imaginó que Hiruma era alguien imponente que amedrentaba con su musculatura, pero dios, eso no tenía musculo alguno. La imagen era de algo parecido a un chico de 17 normal y corriente, pero sin duda echaba peste a demonio, para ser exactos ese olor podría pertenecer a la clase de fuego, pero no parecía tener relación, era rubio de pelo alzado, piel pálida, pero lo que sí que le llamo la atención fue esos ojos verdes brillantes de maldad y largos y afilados dientes mostrados tras una sonrisa que sí que consiguió hacer que se tragara la saliva, pero no de miedo. Delgado, extremadamente delgado y las afiladas uñas se movían como los dedos se balanceaban inquietos, la mano libre tenía una metralleta descansando en el hombro derecho. Las orejas largas y puntiagudas se movieron al percibir el intruso.

El castaño enano corrió para ponerse detrás de Hiruma, estar en medio de dos demonios no es muy buena idea, y no era bueno en eso de distinguirlos, ya sabía que Hiruma era uno de verdad, pero Agon era algo parecido. Estos se miraban el uno al otro sumidos en un silencio mortal, hasta que el rubio hizo sonar la explosión del chicle, después deslizo sus ojos esmeralda hasta el enano que miro hacia arriba con un poco de temor y una sonrisa inocente.

─Maldito enano secretario-dijo con calma-anda, ve y haz tu trabajo en el vestuario-dijo a modo de "canviate y entrena" para disimular.

Sena sonrió ya más calmado con un brillo en los ojos y un leve sonrojo-que no paso desapercibido para el rastas- mientras se iba caminando tranquilamente hasta los vestuarios. Pero a medio camino escucho un crac y al girarse, mala idea, se encontró con las balas de plástico golpearle sin piedad la cara y el estómago.

─¡VE CORRIENDO PUTO ENANO!-grito mientras sonreía sádica y alegremente.

Después de haberse librado del enano, devolvió la vista a quien sentía que le miraba todo el rato. Analizo al sujeto, no lo había visto en persona pero tenía entendido que era de Shinryuuji Naga, y además de haber sido el que golpeo esos meses a bastantes de sus esclavos, no es que esos gusanos le importasen algo pero necesitaba escoria humana para sus trabajos y que se los jodieran no era precisamente una buena noticia para él.

─¿Qué buscas, jodido humano rastas?-pregunto sin interés.

Pero el rastas no respondio, estaba absorto con ese demonio, muy pocas veces había demonios como el de delante, la mayoría eran horrendos que no se preocupaban de ocultar mejor sus atributos, como Habashira Rui, con el que tuvo una disputa. El olor de Hiruma era sin duda de demonio, pero parecía humano, bueno, menos algunos de sus atributos físicos…El rubio se acerco y lo olfateo con descaro a unos pasos de distancia.

─Eres un jodido humano de eso no cabe duda, pero no eres como el puto enano o el puto gordo-afilo sus ojos susurrando con voz peligrosa-tú eres un cazador…

Agon le miro mejor de arriba abajo, era raro que un demonio se diera cuenta de que era cazador. Disimulaban muy bien el olor de demonios muertos para que no los descubriesen, pero ese rubio era muy perceptivo.

─¿Qué clase de demonio eres tú, basura?-gruño mientras disimuladamente apoyaba una mano en la cintura para hacer resbalar un cuchillo por esta sin ser notado.

─Si te lo digo pierde la gracia, puto humano rastas-sonrió de medio lado-Y deja ese cuchillo, no todas mis armas tienen balas de goma-se tanteo la cintura dejando a la vista una pistola.

Agon gruño otra vez, si que era perceptivo, pero no por eso iba a dejarlo con vida. El rubio le echo un vistazo a la bolsa que llevaba en la otra mano, olfateo un poco y devolvió la vista al rastas sonriendo esta vez de manera misteriosa.

─¿Onigiris y dango? ¿tú puta perra humana es cursi o qué?-se carcajeo cruelmente.

─Yo no tengo novia, basura, es mi hermano. Y puede que te deje respirar si me dices donde puedo encontrar a una chica llamada Anezaki-no es que no quisiera cerrarle la boca a ese rubio, pero no podía poner en peligro la vida de los demás estudiantes, no es que le importaran pero no quería una bronca de su jefe.

Hiruma se volteo y empezó a caminar sin decir nada. Agon lo tomo como que le siguiera, y, con precaución lo hizo, una de las reglas del cazador es no fiarse nunca, bajo ningún caso de un demonio y menos si son de clase A o S, pero maldita sea que no sabía que clase de demonio era el rubio. Por su forma humana tenía que estar relacionado con algún elemento natural, se debatia entre el rayo o el fuego, aunque podían ser ambos a la vez, no estaba seguro. Cruzaron el instituto de pe a pa y aun con las quejas de Agon, ya que por mucha información que quisiera sacarle a Hiruma este no respondía y se limitaba a ignorarlo. ¿Y qué hacía un demonio en un instituto si no es atacar a humanos y comérselos? Esa conducta era rara, y de buen demonio no tenía nada porque eso de ir con un arma y asustando a todos no era de ser un tipo bueno. Sus ojos se dirigieron al delgado cuerpo que se movía con elegancia, buenas curvas…largas piernas delgadas y atléticas y ese cu… ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO?! Debía relajarse, esto era por estar cerca de un demonio, pero ¿y si era un demonio de persuasión? No era de extrañar que todo a su alrededor provocara tentación, ya que los de tipo persuasión o que poseían esa cualidad eran muy listos para usar sus atributos para seducir y engañar a los humanos incluidos los cazadores, ahora está más que claro que debía ir con cuidado de no caer en su trampa.

Llegaron al patio, y bajaron por las escaleras para ir al campo de futbol donde ya estaban entrenando unos cuantos jugadores, una chica de pelo azul vestida con traje de animadora de color rojo con alas y cola de demonio estaba animándoles, pero no era una diablesa, su olor lo confirmaba.

Luego había otra chica, bastante guapa de pelo rosado y ojos azules de buenas curvas que apuntaba cosas con un viejo bajito un poco gordo que bebía sake.

Hiruma se volteo y le sonrió, de repente de su trasero apareció una larga y delgada cola negra con la punta en flecha, señalo a la chica de pelo rosa. Agon abrió mucho los ojos, ante lo descarado y arrogante que era ese demonio rubio al mostrar ese complemento de su verdadera anatomía, este solo se reía con unos kekeke, mostrando los colmillos, a la vez que enrollaba su cola en su cintura y se bajaba más la camisa para ocultarla mientras se marchaba hacia un gordo y un castaño alto con cara de viejo que estaban hablando. En seguida noto cierto olor en el castaño alto, no era de demonio completo, si no más bien como si fuera humano pero demonio a la vez, un olor mezclado. Negó con la cabeza sin saber porque cojones los de la organización para la que trabajaba no eliminaban de una puta vez a esos asquerosos demonios. Y encima se reian de algo que el rubio parecía estar contándoles, a saber…entorno los ojos, vigilando a esos tres mientras se dirigía a la chica, esta le reconoció en seguida y le dio las gracias sonriendo.

─Gracias, Agon-kun.

─¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

─Unsui me lo dijo, y también me enseño una foto tuya, encantada de conocerte-le tendio la mano siendo correspondida-Ah, ahora que lo pienso te ha traído Hiruma-kun, ¿no? Qué raro que haga algo bueno por ayudar, siempre esta fastidiando a la gente o haciéndoles travesuras-suspiro mirando al rubio que se reía con sus dos compañeros, parecía una madre mirando a sus hijos.

Agon frunció el ceño.

─¿Unsui te ha hablado de a que nos dedicamos?-la chica le miro un momento sorprendida y luego asintió, un poco triste.

─Sí…sé que os dedicáis a exterminar a demonios-le dio una mirada rápida a Hiruma y al castaño-Pe-pero ellos no son malos, Musashi-kun no es un demonio del todo, y Hiruma-kun puede ser grosero y demás pero nunca ha atacado a nadie.

─Eso no lo sabes ni tú, monada. Cuando cae la noche, los demonios se descontrolan sobre todo en luna llena, y si son semidemonios les afecta de manera más dolorosa porque su organismo no está diseñado adecuadamente para soportar semejante poder-explico mientras se sentaba y miraba como el castaño pateaba con una fuerza extraordinaria el balón.

Mamori también se sento mirando con tristeza el suelo. No hacia muchos años que conocía a Hiruma, y a Musashi, pero estaba segura que detrás de ese manto de frialdad no eran malvados, por muy demonios que fueran. El entrenamiento acabo muy tarde, estaba oscureciendo cuando todos se iban a los vestuarios a cambiarse, Hiruma fue el último en salir, ya que había estado arreglando algunas cosas antes de cambiarse, se encontró con el humano de las rastas en la puerta esperándolo.

Sabía que no tardaría en intentar matarlo, antes no lo hizo porque había gente alrededor, ahora estaban completamente solos. Pero aun así, decidió jugar un poco con él, con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia y un chicle en la boca, fue caminando pasando de largo del rastas, ignorando su presencia completamente. Y como adivino, el rastas lo seguía sin disimular siquiera, que cazador más curioso, la mitad suelen tenerle miedo incluso a seguirle, este se lo pasaba to por el forro.

─Eres raro, jodido humano rastas-comento sin voltearse siquiera.

─Anda que tú, basura con rabo.

─Yo no voy siguiendo a nadie sin disimularlo-contesto en la misma posición.

─No te sigo, te acecho para cuando no haiga nadie cerca acabar con tu miserable existencia.

Hiruma se carcajeo mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

─Sera la tuya, yo vivo la mar de feliz. Y no veo porque tendrías que exterminarme, tengo entendido que a menos que tengas cargos contra mí, no puedes acusarme, no he hecho nada malo, no he matado o herido a ningún maldito humano, sea macho o hembra, aunque nosotros no les vemos la diferencia a vuestros géneros, sois como cucarachas que se esconden de lo que les asusta-comento frunciendo el ceño mirando a los que pasaban por su lado con cierto recelo.

─Tu mera existencia es un peligro, ya que no sé cuándo te descontrolaras.

─Solo los demonios comunes se descontrolan, jodido rastas-esta vez le miro mientras explotaba el chicle-Y yo no soy un común.

Eso descoloco al rastas que miraba sin entender nada de lo que dijo, todos los demonios son iguales, esa fue su ideología acerca de ellos cuando lo empezaron a entrenar. No hay clases sociales, solo tipos de poderes y los más fuertes devoran a los más débiles, son traicioneros y astutos, inmunes al mínimo sentimiento de culpa o piedad, si se enfadan, los poderosos incrementan mucho su poder, no conocen la tristeza o el arrepentimiento, solo el deseo de matar y saborear la sangre humana caerse entre sus dedos al matar. Los demonios odian a los humanos y por eso no existe ningún lazo entre ellos, solo los demonios débiles creen poseer sentimientos hacia los humanos, por eso son los primeros de ser exterminados por otros demonios o por los humanos, ese era su ideal acerca de los demonios. Y ese Hiruma no lo podía cambiar con palabras, ya que, sabía que ese era el mejor truco de los de su raza, engañar y persuadir a las personas con sus palabras que te comían el coco con el fin de manipularles y conseguir lo que quisieran.

─¿Y que tienes tú que no tengan los otros demonios?

Hiruma lo miro serio, penetrándole con la mirada.

─Cerebro-contesto seriamente-Yo soy inteligente, más que cualquier demonio, y no soy de los comunes, rastas ¿Por qué crees que tengo esclavos? La mitad de ellos no son humanos y me obedecen sin que les tenga que chantajear, y no es el miedo lo que les mueve.

─¿Qué quieres decir, basura?-pregunto apretando los puños, inquieto.

Hiruma sonrió mostrando sus colmillos a Agon acercándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros.

─Te dire un secreto, puto humano…YO…SOY…EL…DIABLO…

En un parpadeo, el rubio había desparecido de los ojos de Agon, quien se quedo estático en el sitio.

Fuera lo que fuera, Youichi Hiruma, era su próximo objetivo a batir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

─_Vaya…cuanto tiempo…You-chan…_.

Levanto los ojos del ordenador para mirar con frialdad y furia a la nueva figura, o lo que se le asemejaba, ya que era solo otro cuerpo sin vida ocupado.

─¿Qué quieres?-miro otra vez su ordenador, ya que no le interesaba en lo absoluto el ser que le hablaba.

El cuerpo sin vida se balanceaba de un lado a otro hasta que de repente cayó al suelo y el aura maligna se apodero de un objeto de la habitación para lanzarlo contra el que le ignoraba, que con un fácil movimiento de inclinación de cabeza, lo esquivo sin siquiera mirarlo. El aura regreso al cuerpo sin vida y empezó a reírse alegremente.

─_You-chan, has mejorado mucho…kukuku…_

─¿Hasta cuanto podrás usar ese cuerpo? No queda mucho para el amanecer, así que date prisa y di ya lo que quieres-dijo sin mirarlo.

─_Oh…te preocupas por mí…no sabes lo feliz que me hace…kukuku, mi dulce You-chan, he venido a buscarte…regresa conmigo_…

Dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras se tomaba su café, sin mirar siquiera el cuerpo putrefacto de ese pobre cadáver de calle que tomo posesión el aura.

─Te lo he dicho mil veces, no voy a ir, no insistas más capullo ya tome mi decisión hace años.

─_Tu no perteneces aquí, Hiruma_-el que dijera su nombre se gano la mirada esmeralda del nombrado-_Y me dan igual los años que pasen, recuerda que ya no puedes morir, y seguiré insistiendo hasta que decaigas, cuando tu corazón humano tenga una brecha, una sola, vendre a por ti y no podras negarte_…

─Pero como yo no tengo un corazón humano…

─_Para mi desgracia sí, y es un corazón inútil que hace que poseas sentimientos hacia los humanos, pero no te preocupes mi pequeño You-chan, yo are que esos sentimientos inútiles desaparezcan cuando te tenga conmigo…_

Apreto el vaso de café y se lo tiro al cuerpo putrefacto, con rabia, y le miro con los ojos encendidos en un rojo mortal, y los colmillos ya largos y afilados se alargaron todavía más. El aura que envolvió a Hiruma, oscura y malvada hizo que el aura se echara a reir de felicidad, le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas, y le encantaba verlo en su estado natural, era como ver una hermosa bola de magma calcinar un poblado entero y oir los gritos de sufrimiento de los humanos.

─¡MALDITO SEAS LARGATE YA Y DEJAME EN PAZ!-rugió enfadado, su rabo se movia amenazadoramente a la vez que sus garras pedían sangre.

─_Kukukukuku…vaya You-chan, nunca te vi así de enfadado…quizás debamos hablar en otro momento, pero recuerda que mis perros te perseguirán para siempre con el fin de traerte hasta mí, mientras te niegues a aceptar tu destino sufrirás más que ahora….volvere para proponértelo dentro de unos días, a lo mejor cambias de opinión…_

─¡No lo he hecho en los últimos 17 años, menos aun dentro de unos días, ahora LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-volvio a rugir lanzándole un cuchillo, sabía que era inútil, pero su sola presencia le molestaba, sobre todo ese olor a muerto.

El cadáver putrefacto se calcino y no quedaron ni las cenizas mientras el aura había desaparecido por completo.

Hiruma se calmo, regresando a su estado normal, humano, masajeándose las sienes, había perdido las ganas de trabajar, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir su ritmo de vida normal y para favorecer al equipo, estas malditas visitas debían acabar ya, pero sabía que seria inútil mudarse, siempre le encontraría, y tenía que estar alerta con sus perros, estaba seguro que a la mínima que se despistara, lo capturarían. Era fuerte, pero no podría con los Karkabaros, le doblaban el tamaño y fuerza física, y el fuego no les afectaba porque eran casi de piedra. Estaba jodido, sin duda alguna, y debía mantener la mente fría, ya que como bien dijo ese capullo, tenía un corazón humano, que no latia pero si que tenía sentimientos, y sí, los tenía, fue por eso que se hizo amigo de Kurita y Musashi, amigos…una palabra de la que cualquier demonio se reiría, los demonios no tienen amigos humanos, entre ellos es posible un lazo de amistad pero un humano era considerado un ser inferior e impuro…

─Qué ironico…-susurro para si mismo.

Si los humanos eran impuros, ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue a tomarse un café en la cafetería de la esquina, siempre se ponía en el mismo sitio, al final, oculto de la vista de los humanos, pero era imposible. De alguna manera siempre sentía las miradas de esos sacos de huesos inútiles encima, y por mucho que les amenazara con las armas siempre le miraban, que rabia le daba, debería arrancarles los ojos pero no quería buscarse problemas con los cazadores. Y hablando de cazadores, aun se quedo con las ganas de jugar con aquel tan raro, pero tuvo que irse por el anochecer, de noche corría más peligro por que los demonios estaban más activos.

Miro su café amargo y empezó a mover la cucharilla con desgana, por una vez le gustaría estar tranquilo sin tener que trabajar, pero no podía, como siempre, y todo ese asunto le crispaba los pelos.

De repente olio algo fuera de lo normal, algo…delicioso. Levanto la vista y vio que por la puerta entraba el cazador de las rastas e iba directamente al mostrador, todas las chicas del mismo y las camareras se pusieron a su alrededor diciéndole cosas horrendas a su parecer claro, esas cursiladas le hacían querer vomitar, sin siquiera querer mirarlo más, volvió a su trabajo tomando su café, pidiendo que por favor, ese jodido rastas no le oliera ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza para soportar las amenazas de muerte de un pobre imbécil que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Pero nadie ahí arriba, hizo caso del demonio y el rastas en seguida reconocio ese olor familiar, primero busco por todo el local, mirando a cada persona con recelo buscando el origen. Finalmente lo logro, pudo oler con más intensidad al demonio rubio cuando se acerco al final, donde estaba un poco oscuro vete a saber por qué y pudo verlo sentado de cara a él, mirando su ordenador portátil, escribiendo como un loco sin prestar atención a lo demás. Seria su dia de suerte, o su peor noticia, pidió un café y unos pastelitos sin grasas para la mesa del final, porque estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ese demonio y sacarle información sobre El Demonio original, el más fuerte. Con elegancia fue hasta el sitio y se sentó sin pedir permiso a sus anchas, mirando por la ventana, el rubio sonrió mostrando los colmillos sin dejar la tarea de escribir.

─Ke…puto humano rastas, ¿quién te ha invitado a sentarte?

─Yo mismo basura con rabo-contesto mirando por la ventana.

─¿No te importa que esas perras humanas hablen mal de ti por sentarte conmigo?

─No me siento contigo, sino en el otro banco de la mesa, no hay nada ni nadie que diga que esta prohibido-esta vez si que le miro, ganándose la mirada esmeralda.

Esta brillaba curiosa, un humano y encima cazador que se atrevía a hablarle como si nada. No había conocido uno así en tanto tiempo, que fuera cazador claro, sonrió ampliamente moviendo el rabo que levanto de un lado a otro haciendo que el rastas pusiera cara anime y le señalara.

─¡ESCONDE ESO IDIOTA!-grito con voz muda señalando el rabo.

─¿Por qué? Si nadie me mira nunca el culo, a más, tú me tapas con lo grande que eres, kekekekekekeke.

─¡Y LOS DE LA CALLE QUÉ IMBECIL, Y LO HAGO PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE HAIGA TESTIGOS SOBRE AVISTAMIENTO DE UN DEMONIO!-volvió a gritar con voz muda (para los que no sepáis esta expresión, es como si quisieras gritar pero susurrando).

Hiruma se río todavía más, le gustaba jugar con ese humano, era muy divertido sacarlo de sus casillas cuando tenía la apariencia de alguien a quien no le gusta que le molesten. Escondió el rabo, no porque el humano se lo dijera sino porque en parte tampoco quería ser el centro de atención, empezó a mover de nuevo la cucharilla de su café mientras se lo iba bebiendo muy poco a poco.

─¿Qué haces en un lugar como este, basura con rabo?

Hiruma sonrió mirando un poco por la ventana.

─Puede parecerte una gilipollez, jodido rastas, pero me gustan los lugares tranquilos que tienen los humanos, siempre y cuando no me molesten-volvió a su tarea de escribir.

─¿Y qué haces con el ordenador, eh, mirando diablesas en biquini o te van los diablos?-sonrió de medio lado, intentando provocar.

Hiruma le miro con cara de haber visto una mierda.

─¿Eso de ahora era un chiste, jodido humano rastas?

─Bah, los demonios no teneis sentido del humor.

─Ke, claro que lo tenemos, pero solo nos reimos cuando el que cuenta chistes los sabe contar bien, no como otros…

─¿¡AHHH?! ¡¿Qué insinúas basura?!-se ofendio.

─Que si de ti dependiera el humor, todos estarían muertos, pero no de risa precisamente-sonrió al haberlo picado.

Agon se cruzo de brazos mirando por la ventana, antes de darse cuenta de que Hiruma le estaba desviando del tema principal, ya fuera a posta o no. La chica le trajo lo que pidió y él se lo pago con dinero y un guiño de ojos con un papelito con su numero de teléfono, ya tenía plan para esa noche, aunque su hermano le jodiera con sus broncas esa chica iria a su cama aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Esto no paso desapercibido para el rubio, la chica le miro con un poco de miedo y luego se marcho corriendo sin coger el numero, Agon se volteo furioso al rubio.

─¡Oye que esa chica me la iba a tirar hoy capullo!

─¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Es ella la que se ha ido-se defendió mientras seguía tecleando.

─¡Se ha ido porque le has mirado, imbécil, asustas a todo el mundo con ese careto horrendo que tienes de cara!

Hiruma puso los ojos en blanco, si eso era lo mejor que tenía para decirle….Había oído ofensas mayores que esa desde que podía recordar, si es que los humanos no sabían buenas pullas y si las decían es porque alguien mejor que ellos lo había dicho y se habían copiado, ojala aprendieran de una buena vez. Agon no dijo nada mientras se comía sus dulces y bebía su café, ya que este interrogatorio iba a durar bastante, y no tenía la intención de dejarlo marchar así porque así. El rubio levanto la vista otra vez para reírse, ganándose la atención del rastas, Hiruma le señalo la cara, la tenía llena de chocolate, que era de lo que estaban rellenos los pasteles, el rubio decía que los humanos eran más fáciles de ensuciar que los cerdos, e incluso creía que había relación. Agon se limpio y empezó a pensar que forma astuta necesitaría para engañarlo y hacerle confesar todo sobre lo que pudiera saber del Demonio original, pero claro, al ser un demonio lo tenía bastante chungo. Ellos eran los expertos en engañar y un humano queriendo engañar a un demonio era bastante ridículo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Tomando un último sorbo del café, miro con seriedad al rubio y carraspeo para arreglarse la voz y de paso llamar la atención del rubio que no paraba de escribir vete a saber que cosas. Este levanto la vista dejando de escribir, la curiosidad de saber que quería ese inusual cazador le interesaba, después de todo, que otra cosa mejor que eso podría hacer, trabajar lo hacía siempre.

─Para empezar de buen pie, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, basura?

─Youichi Hiruma.

─Tu verdadero nombre, el de demonio.

─Youichi Hiruma…

─¡MALDITA SEA BASURA DIME TU PUÑETERO NOMBRE REAL!

─¡YOU-ICHI HI-RU-MAAAAA!-grito ya sacado de sus casillas mientras sacaba sus armas apuntando al rastas-¿¡Contento o te lo repito capullo?!

Agon trago saliva, vaya, joder que mal había quedado. Aunque era raro que un demonio usara su verdadero nombre en la sociedad humana, normalmente se lo cambiaban, o eso o es que Hiruma no quería decírselo.

─Pues vaya nombre…

─ A saber como es el tuyo humano…

─Pues es mejor que el tuyo basura con rabo.

Permanecieron unos segundos callados mirándose el uno al otro hasta que el rubio se saco una libreta oscura y empezó a pasar paginas.

─Kongo Agon. 19 años, estudiante de Shinryuuji, jugador numero 2 del equipo de futbol americano de los Nagas, hermano gemelo menor, posición…

─¿Cómo coño sabes todo eso?-interrumpió.

Hiruma se río mientras movía la libreta de un lado a otro.

─Soy un demonio muy listo que sabe todo de sus victimas, y tú eres solo una pieza más de mi ajedrez…

Agon fruncio el ceño apuntándole con un minirevolver muy disimulado.

─Salgamos afuera basura, y ni se te ocurra sacar tus armas porque soy muy rápido disparando-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, ahora ya lo tenía en el saco.

El interrogatorio podrían tenerlo en un lugar menos habitado donde podría molerle a palizas sin preocuparse siquiera si lo hería de gravedad. La verdad no le gustaban las armas, las veía una perdida de tiempo, pero si lo amenazaba con las manos vacías, Hiruma podría dispararle a él. El rubio ni si inmuto, mientras seguía con su trabajo.

─no me has oído basura, como no te muevas te voy a…

─No te muevas, jodido rastas…Nos están observando y no les importa que haiga humanos-esta vez interrumpió el rubio.

Agon parpadeo sin saber que decir, pero luego de olfatear un poco sintió un olor nauseabundo, parecido al de un muerto. Reconoció el olor de los Balhars, una especie de demonios que normalmente solo salían por la noche pero que de vez en cuando lo hacían de día, sus disfraces humanos se basaban en ir con capas negras, no eran de los que se molestaban mucho en ocultarse, su piel era gris y los ojos completamente en blanco. Miro al demonio rubio que miraba detrás suyo muy seriamente, incluso parecía despreciarlos, él también iba a girarse cuando el rubio se inclino y lo detuvo, le miro con furia a los ojos.

─Te he dicho que no te muevas, esos bichos no ven bien pero se guian por el olor y el movimiento, si te mueves, te olerán y te mataran aquí delante de todo el mundo y si se mueven también los mataran-explico a modo de que se quedara quieto.

─¿Cuántos hay?-pregunto intentando quedarse quieto.

Hiruma volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

─4.

─¿Qué quieren o que hacen aquí?-el rubio no respondio, también tratando de quedarse quieto.

─….

─He dicho que qué quieren basura-iba a agarrarlo pero con la mirada el rubio se lo impidió.

─Hay muchas posibilidades, les mueve el hambre, la sed de sangre, el ruido del trafico, el odio, vienen a por mí, ganas de matar por qué sí, un lugar tranquilo donde dormir hasta el anochecer, comprar cualquier estúpida consumición humana….

─Espera, has dicho, ¿Qué van a por ti?-le miro con seriedad.

Hiruma se encogió de hombros con suavidad mientras vigilaba a los Balhars. Estaban sentados en la mesa cerca de la puerta, genial, estaban impidiéndole la salida, obligándole a quedarse ahí hasta que saliera.

─Es posible que sí, y me están esperando para cogerme en cuanto cruce la puerta, son extremadamente rapidos, más que yo o que tú, jodido rastas-explico cerrando el ordenador y agachándose un poco para que no le vieran, ya que de alguna manera, aunque no vieran, les era más fácil ver a demonios que a humanos.

─¿Qué les has hecho para que te busquen, basura?

─Nada, ellos solo cumplen órdenes.

─¿De quien?

No hubo respuesta.

─Oye basura qu…

─Ayudame-dijo de repente el rubio mirándole.

Agon abrió los ojos por encima de sus gafas.

─¿Qué has dicho demonio?

─Que me ayudes a salir de esta, y yo te ayudare a ti, jodido rastas-contesto siseando.

─¿Qué tienes tu que me pueda interesar?-le miro con recelo.

Hiruma le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

─La forma de matar de raíz al capullo que maneja los hilos desde el puto infierno-contesto tendiéndole la mano-¿Hay trato jodido humano rastas?

Agon miro la mano con los ojos muy abiertos. Le estaba proponiendo una alianza contra el que técnicamente era su líder, a quien debía obediencia, cabía la posibilidad de que le estuviera engañando, pero si esta era una oportunidad, no la iba a desperdiciar.

─Oye, pero si muevo la mano no van a…

─Por eso rastas, en cuanto la muevas, te agachas lo más rápido que puedas luego te levantas con los brazos en cruz, ¿entendido?

Agon tomo la mano del demonio en señal de que aceptaba y acto seguido se agacho. Un grito desgarrador sonó en el sitio y entonces uno de los Balhars se lanzo hacía Agon, pero el rubio siendo más rápido saco un revolver rojo y le disparo en la frente derribándolo, otros dos fueron a por el rubio a una gran velocidad.

─ ¡AHORA LEVANTATE PUTO RASTAS!

Agon se levanto con los brazos rigidos en cruz dispuesto a golpear a los Balhars que se dieron de bruces, el cuarto Balhar siseo antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería, los clientes y personal de la misma estaban agachados en el suelo desde que oyeron los disparos. Agon miro al rubio que se colgó el ordenador de una bolsa de deporte negra y se guardaba el arma en la cintura por atrás, le dio una señal de seguirle, cuando paso por el mostrador le lanzo a la dependienta sin siquiera medir su fuerza unos cuantos dólares con yenes sueltos que golpearon la pared de detrás casi haciendo un agujero. Salieron rápidamente del local, ya que el rubio dijo que los Balhars cuando están en desventaja iban a buscar a más y una vez que uno había rastreado un olor ya era muy difícil que sus compinches no encontraran el origen. Agon se sentía intimidado, el rubio emanaba un aura demoniaca notaria, y su voz había cambiado cuando le grito que se levantara, era más grave, más feroz, más demoniaca como una bestia salvaje como una pantera o un león furioso. Incluso ahora desprendía un aura asesina, fueron caminando a paso ligero, apresurado, Agon solo seguía al rubio que giraba todo el rato de callejón en callejón hasta llegar a un hotel, cruzo el vestíbulo sin decir nada y fue subiendo con prisas los escalones, hasta el penúltimo piso, el rastas gruño, si había ascensor ¿porque demonios tenían que subir las escaleras?, al llegar fue hasta la habitación del fondo y la abrió. Agon entro casi aplastado, ya que Hiruma cerro de golpe la puerta sin esperar siquiera, el piso era espacioso pero no tenía muebles, solo una cama en la habitación de delante, unas cajas algunas vacías y en las llenas había, cds, libros, cosas raras mecánicas como cables, discos duros, en la cama una maleta con dinero y otra en el suelo con un poco de ropa. Y un escritorio con un ordenador portátil, o sea que encima tenía dos ordenadores. Hiruma empezó a meter todos los trastos en las cajas vacías, así con prisas hasta que tuvo todo recogido, como si hiciera mudanzas. Agon se sento en la cama mirándole sin entender, hasta que el rubio cogió un anillo de debajo de la cama, y uso este para convertir las cajas y maletas en miniatura y metérselas en el bolsillo ante la mirada incrédula de Agon.

─¿Cómo has hecho eso?

─Para ser cazador no conoces los anillos Trixidros, jodido rastas-se quejo el rubio colgándose el bolso de deporte otra vez-Sirven para empequeñecer las cosas, dentro de tres horas volverán a su estado normal, así que nos vamos.

Salió del piso volviendo a bajar las escaleras seguido de Agon, quien iba a volver a quejarse cuando el rubio empezó a correr y a maldecir, entonces supo porque, también sintió ese olor nauseabundo de nuevo, eran los Balhars y parecían estar en masa, pero no podía ser, era solo medio día, no podían aparecer con el sol tan picante…pero luego cayo en la cuenta de que el día estaba un poco nublado. Hiruma fue directamente a recepción y se detuvo cuando vio que en esta, la dependienta estaba en el suelo desangrada siendo devorada por uno de los Balhars, otros cinco estaban repartidos vigilando la entrada, gruño y se giro encarando a Agon, agarrándolo de la camisa y comenzando a caminar, tirando del rastas para volver a subir, pero este fue más rápido y lo metio en el ascensor, causando que el rubio le mirara sin entender.

─No voy a volver a subir escaleras, maldita basura.

Hiruma solo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se apoyaba en la pared mirando al rastas. No parecía llevar armas a parte de ese pequeño revolver, entonces ¿como demonios se defendería de los demonios en condiciones?, iba a burlarse cuando el ascensor se detuvo en seco. Las luces parpadearon un poco antes de apagarse completamente quedando a oscuras, se podía oir como algo golpeaba la pared, como si intentaran abrir las puertas del ascensor, ambos se miraron un segundo antes de pensar que…no serán capaces de…pues sí, el ascensor empezó a temblar, serán hijos de puta, fue el pensamiento de ambos, estaban intentando tirar el ascensor a la planta baja. Agon sabía que para un humano la caída era peor que mortal, pero para un demonio, no serian más que un par de rasguños, por lo que esto le dio a entender que los Balhars sí que buscaban a Hiruma, y por lo visto les interesaba que el rubio estuviera vivo, así que hizo lo más lógico, pego un puñetazo al techo arrancando la salida de seguridad. Acto seguido miro al rubio que tenia los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de semejante reacción, y lo agarro por la cintura levantándolo hacia arriba a pesar de las quejas de este para saber que coño hacia, el rubio no tardo en entenderlo, así que se subio al techo y le tendio la mano al rastas quien no lo necesito porque se agarro de los lados y se balanceo hacia arriba como un acróbata profesional. Hiruma le miro con una gota en la cabeza mientras retiraba la mano y miraba hacia arriba encontrando la escalera de emergencias semi rota, tenían que saltar y agarrarse a ella. Eso iban a hacer pero el ascensor cedió al peso y fueron hacia abajo, se paro justo a unos metros, sujeto por los pocos cables y quedando suspendido en el aire, el rubio salto y logro clavar las garras en la pared, pero Agon no pudo sujetarse a un agujero roto de la pared y se fue cayendo, para su suerte, el rabo negro enroscado en su antebrazo izquierdo se lo impidió, Hiruma hacia fuerza para agarrarse a la pared y sujetar al rastas, diablos que humano tan pesado, nunca cogio uno asi, bueno nunca había cogido a ninguno en general.

─Joder como pesas puto rastas…-se quejo mientras intentaba subir clavando las garras en la pared.

─¿¡Ahhh?! ¡Oye, basura que yo estoy muy bien de figura, si tu estas débil es tu puto problema!

Hiruma bajo la mirada amenazante.

─Una palabra más y te suelto puto humano rastas-siseo con voz venenosa y dejando claro que iba en serio.

Agon levanto las manos en señal de paz. Mientras el rubio intento subir tirando del rastas, este sonrió al ver el esfuerzo que hacia el demonio y no contuvo una carcajada sonara, las orejas puntiagudas se movieron y este le envió una mirada molesta hacia este con un gruñido mostrando los colmillos.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso puto humano?

─Que pareces un gato, basura-volvió a reírse.

El rubio siseo y solto un poco el brazo de Agon quien se agarro con fuerza del rabo intentando no caer. De repente las paredes empezaron a temblar, lo que les dio a entender, después de oir algunos gritos, que los Balhars se habían colado en el túnel, ambos se miraron con seriedad antes de asentir, y el rubio con fuerza uso su rabo para lanzar a Agon hacia arriba para que llegara a las escalaras. El rastas se agarro con fuerza a la barandilla de la escalera como si fuera una chica guapa desnuda, o sea muy fuerte, y Hiruma dando un salto hacia delante impulsándose con las garras se agarro a las escaleras debajo de Agon. Este le agarro por el cuello de la chaqueta negra y lo subio para que quedara a su altura, solo que él por encima de la espalda del demonio, ganándose la mirada penetrante y curiosa verde.

─Es a ti a quien quieren basura, imagínate que vienen por atrás…

Se escucho como algo se rompia y a continuación les cayo encima un par de cachos grandes de piedra, Hiruma se cubrió con los antebrazos agarrado a la barandilla. Luego miro de nuevo a Agon.

─¿Y si vienen por arriba qué, listo?-desafio.

Agon fruncio el ceño, y agarrando la cintura del rubio, quien se quejo, ignorándolo se dejo ir a ambos de la escalera y cayeron hacia abajo, los ojos verdes estaban completamente abiertos y jamas en su vida sintió ese sentimiento de que estaba a punto de morir, maldita sea ese jodido rastas estaba loco, más que él, bueno no, no había nadie más loco que él, pero ese no era el caso. Agon hizo que el rubio se agarrara a caballito por detrás mientras él aterrizaba en el ascensor que todavía estaba sujeto pero que por el peso añadido se empezaban a romper los cables que lo aguantaban, y dando un salto hacia la pared, rompió esta haciendo la voltereta y cayendo de rodillas. Al mirar a ver si se había hecho algo se dio cuenta de una cosa, Hiruma, ¿Hiruma? ¡OSTIA DONDE ESTABA ESE PUTO DEMONIO! ¡NO PODIA SER TAN JODIDO COMO PARA HABERSE CAIDO EN EL VUELO! Pero la tos seca de polvo a unos centímetros de él le advirtió de que el rubio estaba bien, lleno de polvo pero bien. Hiruma se levanto quitándose el polvo de encima y dejando libre su rabo, a estas alturas los Balhars ya se habrían merendado a los humanos del hotel, y tampoco importaba si le veian la cola, ya que estaban siendo atacados por bichos más feos todavía. Fue caminando a paso ligero hacia arriba con cuidado, olfateando y parándose de vez en cuando para poder afirmar que no habían Balhars. Agon por el contrario, se sentía como en una de esas estúpidas películas de acción, pero esto era serio, había echo un trato con un demonio, y por muy cazador de su raza que fuera uno de sus principios era mantener las promesas. Fueron subiendo con cautela, Hiruma saco su pistola y disparo a la velocidad de la luz haciéndole tres agujeros en la cabeza, o más bien a la capa al Balhar que vigilaba la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia. El demonio rubio le hizo la señal de que corriese deprisa en cuanto él comprobó que las escaleras estaban despejadas, y continuaron subiendo, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse porque dos Balhars arriba de todo les vieron, Agon cargo contra ellos, pero antes de que llegara estos lanzaron un ruido muy desagradable similar a cuando arañas una pizarra con las uñas. Agon miro al demonio que se tapaba las largas orejas con una expresión de dolor, parecía haberle dolido más que a él, el rubio sacudió la cabeza intentando librarse de ese asqueroso grito, odiaba cuando lo hacían. Empezo a correr hacia arriba y jalo al rastas para que hiciera lo mismo, hasta que llegaron a la azotea, donde, no había alguna salida posible, Agon miro hacia abajo y sintió vértigo, eran 31 pisos, estaba seguro que el rubio sobreviviría pero se haría tanto daño que no caminaría en un año o más.

─¿Y ahora qué hacemos basura? A menos que sepas volar…

Hiruma miro hacia atrás y velozmente anticipándose, cerro la puerta de emergencias y la atranco con un rifle, que salio de la nada. Unos golpes fuertes y salvajes, seguido de chillidos tan o incluso más fuertes e irritantes que los de antes empezaban a sonar detrás de la puerta. El rastas abria los ojos con sorpresa, nunca pensó que acabaría así, ayudando a un demonio y encima preso en una azotea.

─¡Oye basura haz algo, esos bichos se supone que te quieren a ti, amenázales con quitarte la vida si no se van!-le grito un poco histérico.

El rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido y una gota en la cabeza.

─Suerte que eres fuerte, por que en lo que se refiere a inteligencia no rulas mucho de la cabeza-comento mirando la puerta-Hay unos 12 ahí detrás, y si no me equivoco son de los pisos 4, 15 y 27, y encima es posible que los muy hijos de puta hayan llamado a más, por lo que en total en todo el edificio actualmente hay unos 54, sin contar los que hemos matado y los que pueden venir.

─¡¿54?!

─Te dije que son rápidos -respondió analizando la situación.

Hiruma estaba seguro que la puerta no aguantaría, y 54 contra dos ya era algo dudoso de que consiguieran ganar. Su única suerte es que no eran Karkabaros, sino ya estarían completamente jodidos, la puerta empezó a agitarse con más fuerza, hasta que el arma que atrancaba la puerta se rompió, los Balhars rodearon a los dos mientras estos solo se echaban hacia atrás. Agon miro hacia atrás viendo las alturas con un pánico horrible, por una vez esperaba que ese maldito demonio tuviera una idea, y que a parte que fuera rápida que les sacara de ese lío. El rubio miraba a los Balhars, y una luz se encendio en su cabeza, pero para llevarla acabo tenía que luchar, poniendo sus ojos en rojo, alargando colmillos y garras y sacando a relucir su aura demoniaca, Hiruma se fue acercando a los otros demonios que empezaron a retroceder un poco al ver el poder del rubio. Ni Agon supo como describir la sensación que tenía mirándolo, parecía ser poderoso, tanto que le tenían miedo hasta sus perseguidores, era una sensación rara y excitante ver a ese rubio en su estado natural y poderoso, le daban ganas de intentar domar a esa fiera. Hiruma levanto un dedo hacia arriba, el cielo se ennegreció mucho más y de repente un rayo cayó en el dedo del rubio, este señalo a los demonios con una sonrisa cruel.

─Este es vuestro castigo...kekeke...

Acto seguido, del dedo del rubio surgió una gran descarga eléctrica que fulmino de lleno a unos cuantos de los Balhars, el resto retrocedieron aun más temiendo al demonio rubio. Hiruma regreso a su forma humana "normal" y cogió al rastas de la camisa para correr hacia un lateral de la azotea. Agon no dijo nada solo dejarse guiar hasta que el rubio le señalo un edificio un poco más bajo que en el que estaban, y claramente le estaba diciendo que saltaran.

─No, no, no, no pienso hacer eso-se cruzo de brazos.

Hiruma puso los ojos en blanco soltando una maldición.

─Ok, rastas, ahí te quedas.

Cogiendo carrerilla el rubio salto, Agon dejo escapar un grito al ver al rubio descender con rapidez, y este aterrizo en la azotea del otro edificio con elegancia al estilo ninja, se giro y miro a Agon cruzado de brazos y una ceja alzada, como si le estuviera preguntando cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que saltara. Los gritos de los demonios alertaron al rastas de que era ahora o nunca, debía saltar aunque le diera vértigo, también con impulso salto e hizo la croqueta para aterrizar bien. Hiruma sonrió mostrando sus colmillos a modo de burla y empezó a correr hacia otro lateral donde, esta vez el siguiente edificio era de igual altura, también lo salto y espero al rastas, quien, ya un poco acostumbrado salto al lado del rubio. Y así saltaron de edificio en edificio hasta que en el ultimo vieron que el siguiente era demasiado alto, así que bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una tienda, el dependiente se sorprendio al verlos bajar, pero sobretodo al ver el rabo negro del rubio, quien le amenazo con una pistola en la frente si decía una sola palabra. Agon solo seguía al rubio, y este entro dentro de un parquin de la esquina, en donde fue buscando hasta llegar a un deportivo negro y lo abrió con facilidad, lo que extraño a Agon ya que ese rubio debería tener 17, que los tenía, entonces, que coño hacía con un cochazo así.

Hiruma miro a Agon y le hizo una señal.

─¿Sabes conducir?

─¡¿AHHH?! ¿Estas de broma basura? Tengo 19 y por supuesto que sé-se defendió tomando las llaves y subiéndose al asiento del conductor-Pero…si me preguntas eso…¿este coche no es..?

El rubio sonrió mostrándole una llave de ladrón, o sea un trasto metalico similar a una pinza, los ladrones expertos la usaban para abrir cerraduras.

─¿Creias que el coche era mío? ¿Y para qué lo iba a necesitar igualmente? Es una perdida de tiempo y de dinero, lo mejor es ir al sitio y punto, siempre y cuando no este lejos, entonces cojo el bus o el tren-se encogió de hombros.

El rastas prefirió guardarse su comentario, no sacaba nada con contestar a eso. Iba a salir del aparcamiento con suavidad, ja, imposible, porque el rubio le ordeno que metiera caña en cuanto vieron que los demonios estaban en el parquin y se habían puesto delante de la salida. Hiruma le dio un pisotón al pie del rastas que tenía en el acelerador, y este a parte de gruñir le dio tanta caña al motor que se llevaron por delante a los demonios, Hiruma suspiro de alivio cuando vio que no les seguían, o eso creía, uno de los Balhars se tiro a bocajarro contra el coche.

─¡SERA HIJO DE PUTA!-rugió el rubio sacando una de sus armas, pero el rastas se lo impidió.

─No tan rápido, basura, tengo una idea mejor…

El demonio alzo una ceja sin entender, por el amor de…¡¿POR QUÉ HIZO UN TRATO CON SEMEJANTE IMBECIL PSICOPATA?! Agon conducia en dirección contraria esquivando con gran maestria los coches que le venían de frente, mientras el rubio miraba con los ojos fuera de las orbitas y apretaba las garras contra el asiento raspando el mismo. El rastas le miro de reojo unos segundos, que divertido era ver esa cara en el demonio, nunca en la vida se lo había pasado tan bien como ahora, esto era como un desafio y lo estaba ganando. Le dio una palmada al rubio para que este se relajara, si mucho, en dirección contraria y con ese loco que iba a no se cuanto por hora.

El rubio vio como un camión les venía de frente y su expresión se desencajo.

─¡JODIDO HUMANO RASTAS YA PUEDES PARAR O YO QUE SE PERO ESQUIVA ESE PUTO CAMION!-le grito agarrándolo de la camisa.

Agon le sonrio con seguridad, sonrisa que hasta ahora, no había sido dirigida a nadie más que a su hermano y a ese demonio, el cual sin saber porque se relajo un poco y trago saliva volviendo a su sitio, eso si, aun arañando el asiento con ansia y un poco de estrés. Agon piso el acelerador a fondo y fue hasta el camión, el demonio encima del coche estaba intentando abrir el techo, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, Agon giro a la derecha con un movimiento de película e hizo que el demonio enemigo se despegara y se diera de bruces contra el camión. Fueron hasta el puente y ya era de noche cuando lograron despistar y aniquilar a los perseguidores del rubio. Hiruma suspiro de alivio, saliendo del coche y apoyándose en la puerta, de quien fuera ese antiguamente llamado bonito deportivo negro, ahora solo era chatarra arañada y le faltaba una puerta de atrás. El rastas también salio para tomar aire libre y poder pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, tuvieron que huir de unos demonios en la cafetería, luego saltar edificios, robar un coche, ir en dirección contraria, pararse para que el rubio usara de nuevo el anillo para que sus cosas volvieran a empequeñecerse cada tres horas, siguieron huyendo y finalmente cuando se vieron acorralados se enfrentaron a ellos sin dejar a ninguno con vida. Tomo una bocanada de aire para relajar sus pulmones agitados, sí, había sido toda una aventura, miro al rubio parecía meditar algo, o eso o se estaba durmiendo, sonrió sin darse cuenta, era normal que esa basura estuviera cansada, la mitad de los Balhars se los llevo él por delante, lanzando descargas eléctricas y de vez en cuando peleo cuerpo a cuerpo, era bastante ágil, y rápido huyendo, sin embargo los malditos Balhars eran más rápidos que ellos. Bueno, ahora venía la gran pregunta.

─Oe, basura, ¿ya tienes pensado adonde ir?

Hiruma abrió los ojos, como si se hubiera quedado dormido, le miro sin expresión alguna que delatara sus sentimientos en ese momento.

─No puedo salir de la cuidad, eso lo tengo claro-respondio volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo oscuro.

─¿Por?-se intereso apoyando los brazos en el coche y una mano en su mejilla. Hiruma le sonrió.

─Ke, tengo un jodido equipo de futbol americano que dirigir, puto rastas, y casi todos mis esclavos están aquí, y tengo otros motivos que no te interesan. Resumiendo, no tengo donde quedarme pero no puedo abandonar este sitio, por muy jodido que sea-esta vez, la mirada del rubio se torno un poco nostálgica, regresando rápidamente a su habitual frialdad-¿Y tú jodido rastas? No entiendo que haces aquí aun, ya me has ayudado a escapar, y me parece raro que aun sigas a mi lado a tan pocos centímetros, otros cazadores no llegan al kilometro a la redonda.

Agon se encogio de hombros.

─Tenemos un trato basura, debes ayudarme a cortar de raíz a tu jefe, por qué supongo que ese capullo del que hablas es tu jefe, y quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas y a demás…-sonrió un poco-ha sido bastante entretenido estar a tu lado, basura, no se como te lo montas.

Hiruma miraba asombrado al rastas antes de estallar en carcajadas, en definitiva ese era el humano más curioso e idiota que había conocido, pero sobre todo era bastante interesante para pasar el rato con él, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y se giro para quedar en su misma posición.

─O sea, ¿aceptaras trabajar conmigo a cambio de que te ayude?

─Eso me propusiste tú, basura.

─Kekeke, hecho, pero antes…-de la nada apareció algo similar a un contrato-firma aquí para consolidar el trato, las cosas hay que hacerlas bien hechas si quieres que un demonio te de su palabra de honor.

Agon firmo el contrato que fue directo hasta el rubio quien sonriendo alegremente se lo guardo en la chaqueta.

─Bueno, ¿y a donde vas a ir basura?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

─Vaya, pensaba que vivias en un lugar más, no sé, arrogante por tu raza, puto rastas, kekeke-se reía el rubio mientras entraba en el piso del rastas.

Agon cerro con fuerza la puerta una vez que el rubio entro, maldita fuera la hora en la que accedió a firmar ese puto contrato, ese rubio era muy astuto, claro, no le menciono la letra pequeña en la que decía que podía vivir en su casa hasta que hubieran acabado con el jefe del demonio rubio. Genial, conviviría con un santo y un…un momento…

Agon abrió los ojos tanto como pudo antes, de coger al rubio y llevarlo a su cuarto, donde busco una colonia que Unsui le regalo hace unos años, se la echo casi toda al rubio quien se tapo la nariz y le maldijo e insulto de todas las formas que se conocía por ese ataque.

─El idiota eres tu basura, te olvidas de que soy un cazador, mi hermano es cazador, toda mi familia es de cazadores, ¿y pretendes que no meta a un demonio en mi casa sin que se den cuenta?-grito sentándose en su cama.

Hiruma tosio un par de veces antes de quitarse el bolso negro de deporte y dejarlo en una esquina de la habitación, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, aun tosiendo un poco más, demonios esa colonia apestaba a…si no se equivocaba a Gorge Giorvanni o algo así. Agon le indicio que dejara sus cosas en el armario del fondo, ya que estaba vacio porque no tenía muchas cosas que ponerse.

Hiruma le echo una ojeada a la habitación, era bastante grande, la cama era tipo matrimonio y estaba en el lado izquierdo dando a la pared. Una ventana unos pocos centímetros alejada de esta. El escritorio contra la pared en el lado derecho y una cajonera y el armario donde guardo sus cosas un poco alejados al fondo. La decoración era de un blanco de la pared y el suelo con una alfombra de terciopelo azul que cubria todo el piso. Ja, curioso, había unos cuantos posters de famosos jugadores de futbol americano en las paredes, y unas revistas del mismo juego, sin duda al rastas le gustaba ese deporte. También vio una foto en su escritorio, en ella había una mujer humana bastante guapa de largo cabello oscuro, ondulado, un hombre alto de cara seria también de cabello oscuro y ambos de piel morena, abajo agarrados a la falda verde de la mujer, dos niños, de la misma edad, pero uno era calvo, el otro estaba sonriendo ampliamente y el calvo con timidez, algo en su interior dio un brinco al ver esa imagen, sin darse cuenta que el rastas le miraba con recelo.

─¿Qué es tan interesante, basura?

─¿Quiénes son esos humanos, jodido rastas?-señalo la foto apoyándose en el escritorio de brazos cruzados.

Agon desvió la mirada con un leve rubor.

─Mi madre, mi padre, yo y mi hermano-contesto girándose hacia la pared, tumbado de espaldas al rubio.

─¿Y quien eres de los dos?

─…Soy el que sonríe y hace el signo de victoria…

─¡PERO SI NO SE TE PARECE EN NADA!-grito mirando al Agon de ahora y del de antes (Es verdad, en el anime no me creía que el de la bici fuera Agon o.o te cambia la vida ver a este rastas de esa forma…)

─¡Por que eso fue antes de que me dejara rastas y las tiñera de rubio!-se maldijo a si mismo por haber dicho eso…

Una sonora carcajada se escucho en toda la habitación, y al girarse se encontró al rubio cogiéndose el estomago y riéndose mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos, también se le veian los colmillos y su rabo negro se movía de un lado a otro con rapidez como si fuera un largo latigo haciendo sonido en el aire. Agon, aún sonrojado le grito y le tiro una de las almohadas la cual esquivo el rubio y dio de lleno en la foto, el retrato perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la mesa, la cara del rastas se desfiguro, e intento levantarse para cogerla, pero el rápido rabo del rubio la atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo, ganándose un suspiro por parte del rastas. Hiruma se llevo la foto a las manos y la miro con más interés, era increíble, ninguno de los dos niños, ahora que los miraba bien parecían ser hermanos, claro, uno calvo y el otro de cabello corto marrón oscuro, uno pálido y otro con cara redonda morena, y encima lo que les distinguía, con respecto a la personalidad que deberían tener, era la expresión de la cara, dejando claro que clase de carácter deberían tener los hermanos Kongo. Iban vestidos iguales con traje de etiqueta como el padre negro, le dio una sonrisa al rastas mientras se la lanzaba con suavidad asegurándose de que este la atraparía.

─Tienes suerte, humano. Consérvalos, no todos los humanos gozáis de tener a un par de capullos que os joden la vida-comento sentándose en el suelo.

Agon puso los ojos en blanco.

─Venga basura, puedes sentarte en el escritorio pero no rompas nada.

─Ke, no soy tu puto perro, humano-se pico mientras se sentaba en la silla de rudas girándose para mirarlo-¿Cómo es que no vives con tus creadores humanos?

─Vaya, sí que sabes encontrar información privada-el rubio se encogió de hombros-Ellos trabajan en el extranjero, en América, en parte los dos en empresas privadas y en el negocio familiar de exterminar a los tuyos.

─¿Nunca los ves? América esta muy lejos de Japón, jodido rastas-le miro con seriedad.

Agon dudo en responder, le estaba contando su vida privada a ese demonio, pero igualmente, tampoco era algo que pudiera usar contra él.

─Veo más a mi madre, viene casi cada més para quedarse unos días y luego irse…Ey, ¿y tú basura? ¿Los demonios tenéis padres o algo así?

Hiruma abrió los ojos sorprendido durante un momento, con la boca abierta en un pequeño circulo, antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera y guardara silencio, luego le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

─No tengo porque decírtelo, jodido rastas. Kekeke…

─¿¡AHHHH?! ¡No es justo basura, yo te lo he contado!-grito indignado.

─Kekekeke, oblígame a decírtelo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─¡Ya estoy en casa!-dijo alegremente como de costumbre Unsui.

Después de clase, fue a ver a Mamori para quedar un rato en la biblioteca estudiando. Dios ella era tan guapa, y tan inteligente y responsable, no como las chicas que traía Agon a casa, todas esas estúpidas sin cerebro que por un triste polvo seguían a su hermano como un perrito faldero y no hacían más que hacerle la pelota, dios como odiaba a ese tipo de chicas…

Dejo las bolsas de la compra, que fue después de su cita de estudios con su novia, en la cocina, y fue a ver si su hermano estaba en su cuarto, que era lo normal, en ocasiones leyendo revistas de deporte y en otras tirándose tias, pero eso ya lo habría notado por los gritos que pegaban. Normalmente se ponía cascos en las orejas y cocinaba mientras su hermano acababa su lavor hormonal, pero esta vez, los gritos eran diferentes, no eran precisamente de ese tipo de cosas que un chico de 19 estaria haciendo, en todo caso, un Agon de 19…

Los gritos que se oian eran similares a…

─¡SUELTAME EL RABO PUTO RASTAS!

─¡BASURA ASQUEROSA NO ME TIRES DE LAS RASTAS DESGRAICADO!

─¿Qué pasa Agon? ¿Ya estas otra vez peleando con otra pobre chi….ca?-abrio los ojos como platos.

Entro sin pedir permiso encontrándose a su hermano leyendo una revista tumbado en la cama, y a un rubio de pelo alzado, orejas largas y ojos verdes sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama también leyendo una revista. Ambos alzaron la mirada como si no hubiera pasado nada.

─Eh…Ho-hola…-saludo el gemelo mayor mirando a Agon, preguntando por la nueva figura.

─Hey, ¿Qué tal Unko-chan?-devolvio la pregunta con una gota en la cabeza intentando disimular su tono de voz nervioso.

Dios, ojala le escuchara para impedir que Unsui se diera cuenta de que era un demonio ese maldito rubio…Alguien debio escuchar sus suplicas y se apiado de él, a pesar de lo arrogante que era aun conservaba a alguien ahí arriba.

─Vaya, no sabía que habías traido a alguien diferente esta vez-sonrio Unsui acercándose al rubio, que se levanto, le tendio la mano-Soy Kongo Unsui, el hermano gemelo mayor de este….

─Arrogante, engreído, estúpido, idiota, musculo sin cerebro-acabo su descripción con una sonrisa.

Agon iba a replicar cuando su hermano le tomo las manos a Hiruma y le miro con estrellitas en los ojos.

─¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Al fin alguien que se lo dice a la cara, siendo del genero masculino y ajeno a nuestra familia, que huevos tienes rubio, te lo digo en serio, por mi eres bienvenido aquí! Por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

Hirma se desengancho de las manos y le miro extrañado, ese tipo parecía ser completamente diferente a ese jodido rastas, se le veía más calmado, más tranquilo y responsable y fácil de hablar sin tener que estar repitiéndolo todo. Sonrio mostrando sus colmillos correspondiendo al olvidado saludo.

─Soy Youichi Hiruma, jodido huma…Unsui-corrigio rápidamente.

Unsui sonrio amablemente mirando a Agon.

─Oh, no me creo que mi hermanito tenga un amigo…

─No es mi amigo, maldito Unko-chan, es solo un idiota que se quedara un par de días, no hagas más preguntas.

Unsui miro a Hiruma ignorando a Agon.

─¿Cómo es que eres su amigo, Hiruma-kun?

─No somos exactamente amigos, y por favor, le conozco de poco, ¿Quién iba a aguantar a semejante idiota?-puso los ojos en blanco.

Unsui volvió a cogerle de las manos con estrellitas en los ojos, diciéndole que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, que esa noche haría una cena especial, y con eso salio dela habitación contentísimo. Dejando a Agon y a Hiruma con una gota en la cabeza, el rubio señalo al desaparecido gemelo mayor mirando a Agon y este le respondio que ni se le ocurriera comentar algo.

─Eres raro jodido humano rastas…

─¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo?-pregunto levantándose y cogiendo un cuaderno blanco, un lápiz y una goma.

Hiruma se encogió de hombros acercándose a la ventana para mirar los edificios que brillaban con sus luces a esas horas, se apoyo en el marco con los brazos cruzados dirigiendo su mirada a un punto desconocido.

─No lo sé. Eres diferente a todos los humanos que he conocido…

─¿Cuántos años tienes? De demonio digo-pregunto mientras hacia vete a saber que cosas en el cuaderno sin mirar al rubio.

─…..

─Vamos basura, prometo reírme si eres demasiado viejo.

─Jodido rastas…-sonrió un poco-tengo 17…tanto humanos como de demonio…

─Oh….eres un bebe…-se burlo.

Hiruma le miro mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa cruel.

─Oh, creo que le voy a preguntar a Unko-chan como eras tú de bebe…

─¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hiruma miro con los ojos increíblemente abiertos la espectacular cena que había preparado Unsui. Había, arroz, carne asada, pescado, ensalada, pollo, bolas de arroz con algas, onigiris, etc…Los hermanos Kongo bendijeron la mesa y tras soltar un Itadakimasu se pusieron a comer, Unsui calmadamente y Agon arrasando con todo.

─No fe…glup, que tiene de especial esta cena, siempre haces la misma cantidad-dijo comiendo y tragando el gemelo menor.

─No hables con la boca llena-regaño Unsui sonriendo-pues que he puesto carne especial, de alta calidad, cuesta mucho encontrarlas en el mercado con las señoras mayores que hay-se río con una gota en la cabeza recordando como le costo conseguirla-¿Te gustara la carne, verdad Hiru…ma-kun?

Hiruma comia también con ansia, y con los ojos muy abiertos todo de su plato, tras tragar con ayuda de agua miro a Unsui con determinación.

─Esto es…lo más delicioso que he comido nunca-declaro mientras volvia al ataque después de la pausa.

Unsui le volvió, por tercera vez a coger de las manos con estrellas en los ojos, esta vez con lagrimas cayéndole todo el rato.

─Snif…snif…Es la primera vez que alguien ajeno a mi familia dice eso, este idiota ni siquiera la saborea.

Agon se ofendio, pero Unsui le ignoro completamente. Ja, ¿Qué diría su hermano si supiera que Hiruma era un demonio? De seguro eso de cogerle las manos con estrellitas en los ojos se acabaría, realmente el rubio comia rápido pero no tragaba todo de golpe lo masticaba bastante y luego tragaba, como decía Unsui, el demonio saboreaba en su plenitud la comida. Se quedo mirando esos labios, muy finos, aparentemente suaves y…¡Mierda otra vez! Ese demonio le estaba comiendo el coco sin darse cuenta, su presencia representaba la tentación y parecía que solo a él le afectaba, porque Unsui estaba muy tranquilo, lo mejor seria acabar pronto ese estúpido acuerdo y que cada uno regresara a su vida. El gemelo mayor se paso la cena mencionando cosas como: a qué instituto iba el rubio, si le iba bien y la gran pregunta, como se conocieron y porque se quedaría unos días, claro que Unsui ya le dio permiso para quedarse pero le picaba la curiosidad. Hiruma y Agon se miraron como no sabiendo que decir, ya que originalmente se conocieron cuando Agon fue a darle la comida a Mamori, pero se fueron conociendo más cuando el rastas espero al rubio fuera de los vestidores y encima lo siguió dispuesto a matarlo, sin mencionar lo ocurrido ese día.

─Pues….

─Ke, dilo ya jodido rastas, nos conocemos de dos días-respondió el rubio acabándose lo poco que quedaba en su plato.

Unsui les miro sorprendido, dos días y ya parecían llevarse bien, vamos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, les sonrió felizmente a ambos ganándose la atención de los dos chicos, ya que les sorprendio esa expresión repentina.

─Oye jodido rastas, ¿tu hermano se fuma algo o qué?-dijo señalando a Unsui.

─No, es que es así de idiota-continuo su atracon cogiendo comida de todas partes.

─No es eso-se quejo con morros-Es que…me alegro de que tengas un amigo, Agon…

El rastas dejo de comer para mirar a su hermano que le sonreía ampliamente, como si estuviera muy feliz.

─De pequeño no tenías a nadie con quien jugar, te metías en problemas y los niños te tenían miedo, y siempre me pedias que jugara contigo…En la escuela igual y en el instituto mírate, ya tienes uno-miro a Hiruma-gracias por estar con mi hermano, de verdad.

Hiruma le echo una ojeada a Agon que amenazaba por tirarle un cuchillo a su hermano. La cena acabo y recogieron los platos, por orden de Unsui que dejo a los otros dos a limpiar los platos, Agon se los pasaba y el rubio limpiaba y aclaraba, luego se lo pasaba a Agon quien los colocaba en su sitio. Cuando acabaron, que tardaron bastante porque Agon no quería limpiar, el rastas se fijo que Unsui llevaba a su cuarto un colchón hinchable con sabanas y lo ponía junto a su cama.

─¿¡Qué haces?!-pregunto el rastas entrando en su cuarto.

─Pues ponerle un colchón a Hiruma-kun, no va a dormir el pobre en el sofá-contesto lo obvio mientras seguía con su labor.

─¿Y tiene que ser justamente conmigo con quien duerma?

─No dormís juntos, dormís cada uno en vuestra cama, ni que fuerais pareja y os diera corte…-puso los ojos en blanco.

Agon fruncio el ceño y se quito las gafas para mirar a su hermano.

─No somos pareja.

─Ya lo sé, tonto-le sonrió dándole un suave golpecito en la cabeza-ahora se un buen chico y prepárale a tu amigo un buen baño caliente.

─¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ?!-grito indignado.

─Kekekeke, vaya, no sabía que fueras tan buen amigo, jodido rastas-se reia el rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El baño fue, por así decirlo de una manera rara, y fastidiante, porque al final con la tontería de no querer prepararle un baño al rubio, Agon también acabo de cabeza en la bañera con el demonio. El rastas se trajo un tarro de colonia y un ambientador para rociar el baño, ya que después de bañarse el olor de la colonia de Unsui desaparecería del cuerpo de Hiruma y dejaría al descubierto su esencia a demonio, ahora mismo, ambos estaban metidos en la bañera espaciosa espalda contra espalda. Ninguno comento nada, ambos mirando el agua sin moverse siquiera, hasta que Agon sintió que algo se movia en el agua y se levanto rápido asqueado soltando un quejido sonoro.

─¿¡Qué coño es eso!?-grito señalando una cosa que se movia dentro del agua.

Hiruma se volteo y miro, después alzo la vista con una gota en la cabeza a Agon y dijo entre dientes.

─Es mi cola, capullo, ¿qué creías que era sino?

─¿¡Y yo que sé, imbécil?!-contesto volviéndose a sentar de espaldas al rubio-No soy un estúpido y asqueroso demonio como tú.

Hiruma puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar mirar la espalda de Agon, con mucho musculo si señor, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias, toco con la yema de uno de sus dedos la espalda, y la repaso de arriba abajo hasta tocar el agua, no hay ni que decir que el rastas se volteo de nuevo un poco molesto. Pero principalmente se sintió raro, como un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al sentir ese dedo suave acariciarle.

─¿iQué coño haces basura?!

Hiruma ni se inmuto por la rabieta del otro. Y contesto como si nada.

─Queria saber como es que tienes esa musculatura, ahora lo sé, tu has entrenado mucho hasta superar los limites que lo normal en el sistema humano puede resistir con frecuencia, y causarte lesiones musculares-redacto analizando la expresión del otro.

Quien parpadeo un par de veces, ¿solo tocándolo sabía todo eso? Y ahí fue cuando Agon perdió la nocion del tiempo mirando el cuerpo un poco más bajo que el suyo (Yo es que no tengo idea porque siempre me imagino a Agon más mayor y más alto que Hiruma ) Era tan delgado y su piel tan palida, tan apetecible, tan cojonudamente tentadora a tocar, acariciar, lamer, morder, besar, arañar con pasión…Todo de ese puto cuerpo de demonio parecía estar hecho para el pecado, atraía de manera increíble, era como un afrodisiaco que caminaba. Y lo peor es que estaba cayendo en esa trampa, no lo sabía con certeza pero tenía la sensación que ese demonio era una trampa de deseos carnales, que aunque nadie quisiera realmente acostarse con Hiruma, este provocaba ese sentimiento de excitación con su sola presencia, y lo peor era que cada vez que le miraba a los ojos se derretia en fuego, uno que no dejaba de quemarle, se giro de golpe otra vez dándole la espalda al rubio, intentando controlarse.

Hiruma se levantó y fue caminando hasta una toalla, la cogió y se la puso alrededor de la cintura mientras que con otra más pequeña se secaba el pelo que, por extraño que pareciera se enderezo solo, sin que hubiera usado gel o gomina. Agon miro hacia el rubio, y al ver que estaba a punto de irse, no supo porque pero las palabras salieron solas, de su garganta, sin que las hubiera pensado realmente.

─Oye basura, un momento, pásame dos toallas-dijo con rapidez, dándose cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar.

El rubio se detuvo y el rabo que sobresalía por debajo de la toalla pequeña que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se movió en señal de alerta. Hiruma giro el rostro de una manera elegante y su expresión era desinteresada, pero condenadamente sexy.

─¿Dónde están, jodido rastas?

─En el armario de la derecha, debajo del lavamanos, basura-explico-Y esconde esa cosa y ponte colonia, mi hermano tiene buen olfato.

─No hace falta que me lo digas, jodido rastas-se quejo mientras se agachaba y buscaba las toallas-¿De qué color?

─Da igual, coge una grande y otra mediana.

El rubio busco lo que le pidió Agon, mientras que el moreno de piel no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al demonio en cuclillas, que piernas tan delgadas…ya las había visto, pero verlas desnudas era otra cosa, se le notaba cierto musculo, pero es que ni siquiera una chica de instituto las tenía como él. Luego se descubrió a si mismo ladeando la cabeza para mirar debajo de la tolla, que se levantaba un poco por el largo rabo alzado que se movia lentamente hacia arriba y abajo. El rubio acabo su labor y se volteo, gracias a dios que Agon era rápido en reflejos y silenciosamente regreso a su posición anterior de mirar el agua.

Hiruma, tapándose la nariz y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, se tiro encima perdón, se esparció por encima esa apestosa colonia en gran cantidad, y luego de enrollar su cola en la cintura y ocultarla debajo de la toalla, salio del cuarto de baño en dirección al cuarto de Agon para cambiarse. El rastas se quedo un tiempo más en el agua, pensando.

Se paso un dedo por encima del lugar donde le toco el rubio, ni siquiera Unsui sabía lo de las lesiones musculares, ni cuando entrenaba a escondidas, ese demonio solo le tuvo que tocar para comprobarlo, tenía una capacidad de análisis y percepción increíbles. Esa sensación…ni con las chicas con las que se acostaba las sentía tan cálidas, tan suaves, tan agradables…esas que nunca recibía de las chicas, las suyas eran salvajes y lujuriosas, solo queriendo cumplir la función. Y pensar que un demonio le había proporcionado unos momentos de paz absoluta y un sentimiento de placer diferente al que había sentido….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las luces estaban apagadas, ambos chicos fueron a su cuarto compartido, y tras ponerse sus ropas para dormir, ya que estaban en otroño, el pijama de Agon era de pantalones y mangas largas que le remarcaban los músculos, pero al contrario que el del rastas, que le permitia la comodidad de una calida temperatura corporal, el de Hiruma se basaba en unos pantalones largos de seda fina oscuros, y una camisa ancha de mangas cortas blanca, sin cuello, el rubio dejo libre su cola una vez que cerraron la puerta, ya que dudaba que Unsui fuera a decirles algo. Ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se dieron la vuelta dándose otra vez la espalda, Agon mirando hacia la pared y Hiruma hacia el estudio, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba la figura del rubio.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta podría decirse que horas, y el silencio reinaba en esa habitación tanto como la oscuridad, solo se podían oir las débiles respiraciones, casi silenciosamente mudas de ambos chicos.

…..

….

…..

…..

….

…

─Sé que no estas dormido basura con rabo-dijo en voz baja y moviéndose para quedar mirando a la pared con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

Hiruma sonrio mostrando los dientes con los ojos cerrados. Agon se fijo que el cuerpo temblaba un poco, y descubrió en seguida la causa tan rápido que se sorprendió de haber considerado el estado del rubio.

─En la cajonera al lado del armario, tercer cajón, coge una camisa, te ira grande pero al menos abriga-no dijo más cerrando los ojos.

─Ke, ¿Por qué iba a cogerla?-desafío aun con los ojos cerrados.

─Basura estúpida, si te enfermas, no podrás entrenar a tu estúpido equipo de basuras sin talento…

Eso pareció hacer recapacitar al rubio, quien, levantándose fue hasta la cajonera y cogió la primera camisa que encontró, la puso encima del mueble mientras se quitaba la suya, bajo la atenta mirada del rastas, que con sus ojos repasaba esa figura delgada. El demonio se puso la camisa que, era de mangas largas negra, y de lo ancha que le iba, parecía más un vestido, porque le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

─Kekeke, con lo grande que es esto, si salto por la ventana puedo usarlo para volar-se burlo mientras ponía los brazos en cruz mostrando que las mangas eran tan largas que le sobraba-hasta para ti esto es muy grande.

─Por que mi madre me compra cosas grandes para que me duren-explico mirando para arriba al techo.

─Ke, como que no se que me estabas mirando la espalda-se burlo acostándose de nuevo en su cama, imitando la postura del rastas.

─¿¡Ahhh?! ¿Por qué iba a mirarte si me das asco basura?

─Kekeke….-se rio alegremente.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, los dos estaban despiertos mirando el techo, les era tan raro, la sola presencia del otro, un cazador y un demonio, que ironia esto en las películas pasa pero en el mundo real…

─Oye basura…

─¿Qué…?-contesto con voz cansina.

Hubo otro largo silencio por parte de Agon.

─¿Tú tienes familia?

─….

─Oh, venga ya, estamos hasta el cuello, ¿qué te importa decírmelo?

Hiruma le echo una ojeada, estaba serio, no parecía estar preguntándolo para burlarse ni nada por el estilo. Desvio la mirada y en ella brillo algo de nostalgia, y una presión en su pecho le hizo soltar casi un jadeo, pero no lo hizo, se lo trago y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa fría y falsa.

─Algo parecido…

─¿Tienes madre o padre?-volvio a insistir.

Hiruma abrió los ojos rápidamente cambiando de posición para semienderezarse, apoyándose en un codo para mirar a Agon de manera ardiente, amenazando mudamente de que si algo de eso salía de entre ellos, lo mataría o lo intentaría matar, pero no acabaría ileso de un combate contra él. Luego de un asentimiento por parte de Agon, Hiruma se acostó dándole la espalda tapándose un poco más, para guardar silencio unos momentos antes de empezar a hablar, de manera tan baja, parecida a un susurro, que si no fuera por el silencio de la habitaicon, el rastas no habría logrado oir por nada del mundo.

─Cuando te dije que no era un demonio común, no te menti, no lo soy…-empezo a hablar-Antes, hace siete años, yo era solo semi humano, y no era rubio…

XXXXXXFlash BackXXXXXXX

Hiruma Pov´s.

Vívia en el pueblo de aquí al lado, pero venía aquí para ir a la escuela…

Vivia solo con mi madre, Sora Reiko, en una de las casas de la calle principal tirando al ayuntamiento. Yo lo había heredado casi todo de ella, casi todo…

Punto de vista normal.

Una mujer de largos y lisos cabellos negros estaba esperando en la pared apoyada de brazos cruzados de la parada de autobuses. Ella era muy hermosa, de mirada aparentemente tranquila y agradable, con brillantes ojos verdes, era bastante alta y delgada con buenas curvas, por lo que la mitad de hombres que la veian siempre le preguntaban si estaba soltera. A pesar de su edad, tenía un rostro más joven, pero cambiaba en cuanto le preguntaban eso de si tenia o no un compañero sentimental, entonces les enviaba una mirada asesina y los golpeaba con un bate de beisbol que, vete a saber de donde lo sacaba.

Un grupo de abuelitas paso por ahí a sentarse en los bancos de la parada. Hablaban animadamente de sus cosas hasta ver a la mujer, con un vestido largo color crema y un delantal verde claro, con el pelo largo hasta las caderas, apoyada. En seguida empezaron a alejarse un poco, menos una, parecía una chamana sacada de una película del oeste. Era bajita, muy bajita, le llegaría a la mujer a las rodillas, extremadamente delgada casi en los huesos de pelo blanco recogido en un moño.

─Reiko…cuanto tiempo sin verte, querida-llamo la anciana.

La mujer desvió la vista de donde nadie sabía que miraba y fue hasta la anciana, a la cual sonrió ampliamente.

─Oh, Yukihara-san, ¿qué hace en el pueblo en estas alturas del año? Pensaba que en primavera se iba al monte Fuji-se acerco a la anciana tomando asiento a su lado.

─Nada, hija, me han llamado por motivos de exorcismo-dijo de repente sacándose un baston y empezando a moverlo de arriba abajo-¡Es que los jóvenes de ahora no se dan cuenta de que están envueltos de espíritus malignos!

─Jujuju, sigue usted muy animada veo

─Pues claro, solo tengo 85 años-se puso de pie encima del banco con los brazos en jarra-¿Y tu querida?-se inclino-Me dijeron que habías dado a luz, ¿qué es niña o niño?

Reiko sonrió un poco sonrojada.

─Pues un niño, ahora le estoy esperando, es que va a la escuela en autobús y ya debe de estar viniendo-respondio sonriendo-aunque me preocupa que tarde, ya se esta poniendo el sol…

─Es verdad, y, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

─9, pronto cumplirá los 10, pasado mañana para ser exactos-respondio sonriendo con vergüenza-la verdad es que aun no sé que comprarle, jujuju…

La anciana sonrió, conocía a Reiko desde que esta era una mocosa que no sabía andar. Ahora que la veía después de tantos años, se había convertido en toda una mujer, se preguntaba si aun guardaba ese viejo bate de beisbol que usaba para darle una paliza a los niños cuando iba a la escuela, los de sus edad en aquel tiempo la llamaban la niña demoniaca del bate, si es que la pelinegra repartia ostias y amenazaba que daba gusto.

─Jejeje, me acuerdo cuando tus padres te mandaban a mi casa para que te expulsara los espíritus malignos que te controlaban y te hacían ser tan agresiva-dijo Yukihara sentándose y mirando al cielo perdida en los recuerdos-me decías que no estabas poseída…y que los espíritus eran buenos…

─Es verdad...-tambien miro al cielo. Luego puso car anime con morritos-¡Pero es que los niños eran muy machistas, no me dejaban jugar a mata al espía!

─¡Por qué eran juegos con palos y piedras y otras armas, niña, tu no jugabas a muñecas tu jugabas a los militares!-respondio la vieja con cara anime dándole un coscorrón.

Reiko puso morritos, pero luego sonrio infantilmente. El autobús llego en seguida y empezaron a abajar muchos pasajeros, en gran mayoría eran adolescentes.

─¿Dónde esta tu hijo Reiko?

La ojiverde busco con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, entonces subió al autobús para preguntar al conductor si había visto un niño de unos nueve años. El conductor le dijo que un compañero suyo había traído a un niño hacía como dos horas antes, la ojiverde suspiro aliviada pero a la vez se preocupó. En casa no podía estar porque ella había llegado a la estación hace solo cinco minutos, entonces…¿Dónde había ido?

─Vaya, madre, encima de tener un niño tan horrendo lo pierde como si nada…-dijo una de las ancianas.

─Ni que lo digas, que vergüenza, tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio…-dijo otra.

─Y encima ese niño es un monstruo, un asqueroso demonio….ella es tan zorra y tan maldita como su hijo, y el padre….

De repente un guantazo se cruzo por la cara de la ultima vieja que hablo. Las otras dos miraron a la ojiverde que tenia una mirada furiosa.

─¡Putas viejas de mierda, solo sabéis cotillear asquerosas y jodidas excusas porque estáis más secas que la mojama, haced algo que llene vuestra puta vida a punto de acabar! ¡Y SI VOLVEIS A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI HIJO OS MATO Y OS AHORRO PASAR POR QUIRÓFANO VIEJAS DE MIERDA!-grito sacando el bate dispuesta a golpearlas.

La anciana chamana detuvo a la morena que estaba más que dispuesta a darles una lección a las viejas. Fueron caminando por el pueblo tranquilamente, Yukihara le dijo que no se preocupara, posiblemente estaría comiendo algo o jugando por ahí, pero Reiko no pudo evitar sonreírle con tristeza. Ninguna de las dos opciones eran posibles, su hijo no comía casi nada en todo el día, solo desayunaba y cenaba, y todo era por su culpa por no conseguir trabajo, debía vivir de lo poco que le daba la ayuda social, y su hijo, para evitarle gastos le dejo claro que solo comería dos veces al día, ni un año conseguía celebrar su cumpleaños con una tarta decente, y encima él tampoco se la comía solo le regañaba por comprar cosas estúpidas que no le ayudarían. Y la otra opción era menos creíble, no tenía amigos, todas las malditas madres del pueblo les decían a sus hijos que no jugaran con el suyo, lo sabía porque las había escuchado susurrar en el mercado, bien escondiditas las muy hijas de su madre. Y ya casi era de noche…

─Reiko, ¿estas casada?-pregunto la vieja para romper el hielo y el silencio incomodo creado entre ellas.

─¿Eh? Ah, pues…no-contesto sonriendo-no lo estoy…

─¿Tienes novio o amante?

(sonrojo furioso)

─¡NO! ¡Po-por supuesto que no!-contesto roja como un tomate.

La mirada oscura de la vieja se ensombreció.

─¿Y entonces quien te ayuda a criar a tu hijo?

Reiko se detuvo pensando en esa pregunta…nadie…nadie la ayudaba, porque nadie quería saber nada de ella o de su hijo, el cual no tenía culpa de nada, y sin embargo todos lo metían en el mismo saco que ella…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ya eran las once de la noche, el silencio reinaba en la pequeña casa. Reiko estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la mesa (esas típicas japonesas que están en el suelo, no me acuerdo como se llaman) tocando con las manos la taza de té caliente que se había preparado para calmar los nervios.

Se escucho la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse, un flojo y casi inaudible "Ya estoy en casa…" se escucho, la mirada de la ojiverde, principalmente tranquila y calmada, perdida en sus pensamientos se cambio a una muy furiosa, y firme, se coloco recta sentada en el suelo mirando la pared de delante, por la puerta lateral sintió ya la conocida figura.

─¿Qué horas son estas de venir?-pregunto seria, sin mirarle.

El sonido de la mochila caer en el piso hizo eco, ya que el dueño la coloco en la esquina mientras se iba a ir al baño.

─Quieto, ahí-ordeno-Dime, ahora mismo porque has llegado tarde-aun seguía sin mirarle.

Hubo un largo silencio.

─El autobús ha llegado tarde…

Ya no podía más, una cosa era que dijera que estaba en cualquier parte, que había hecho pellas, que había hecho algo malo y hubiera salido corriendo que estuviera jugando al escondite y le hubieran dejado colgado o cualquier estúpida excusa de niño. Pero su hijo no era ningún niño, no uno normal, siempre decía excusas que se creía para no hacerse daño a ella misma aun sabiendo que no eran verdad, que se las estaba inventando, y también sabia que él se daba cuenta de lo inútil que era responder con esas excusas baratas y poco creíbles. Se levanto le cogio de un hombro ya que estaba de espaldas a ella y le giro para darle un guantazo en la cara, de todas las veces que le hacia esas cosas, esta vez se había pasado.

─¡¿Por qué me mientes?! ¡Se muy bien que estas en el pueblo desde hace dos horas! ¡Me lo han dicho! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¡No sabia donde estabas, si estabas herido o te habían secuestrado! ¿Sabes cuanto llevo esperándote con el corazón en un puño? ¡¿Lo sabes, Hiru…ma?!-se tapo la boca al ver a su hijo.

Su hijo era muy parecido a ella, lo tenía casi todo, el pelo negro corto revuelto, el color de piel, los ojos verdes…Y ahora que le veía, los otros atributos estaban en el olvido. Hiruma, su hijo, tenía un par de cortes en las mejillas, un morado en el cuello, los puños ensangrentados, la piel de los brazos raspada con sangre cuajada, la camisa de mangas cortas roja un poco rota y llena de polvo y lo que era una mezcla de polvo y sangre. Los pantalones largos negros, también un poco rotos y llenos de tierra, las zapatillas claras llenas de manchas de sangre, de las orejas largas y puntiagudas habían hilillos de sangre, y la frente pasando por el flequillo fluia libremente una cantidad considerable de sangre. Reiko se arrodillo aun con al boca tapada y la mano en el hombro a su hijo, mirándole con horror, Hiruma se veía cansado y su mirada estaba oculta por el flequillo ya que miraba hacia abajo, sin atreverse a enfrentar a su madre, quien lo abrazo con fuerza. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del niño, eso había sido lo bueno del día, el abrazo de su madre…

─¿Pero…qué te ha pasado…?-decia con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Hiruma?

─….

─Dimelo, por favor-le levanto la barbilla para que le mirara-dimelo…

─Yo…me he peleado con unos niños…-volvio a agachar la cabeza-En el colegió, te llamaron puta bruja maldita…y cuando golpee al líder del grupo me dijeron que fuera a las cuatro al puente y que allí lo solucionaríamos…Eran como unos siete y…perdí…pero le rompi el brazo a Tanabusa…el líder y…

─¡¿Le has roto el brazo al hijo del alcalde?!-dijo alertada-¡Hiruma, no ha estado bien lo que has hecho, ya sea por mi o por ti, pero no puedes irte del colegio y pelearte!

─Kaa-san….-llamo Hiruma (Kaa-san = Mama, no madre, madre es Oka-san, en forma más formal) le miro a los ojos verdes que brillaban-¿Soy…un demonio?

Reiko abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya se lo había preguntado muchas veces, desde que era muy pequeño y siempre la misma respuesta.

─No, Hiru, no lo eres…-le sonrio acariciándole el pelo.

Hiruma se rio con amargura, sorprendiendo a su madre de nuevo (N/A: A ver antes de que se me olvide, yo NO conozco ni se quien es, dudo que alguien a parte de los creadores de Eyeshield 21 lo sepan, quien es realmente la madre de Hiruma, yo la pongo aquí porque es producto de un sueño no preguntéis porque soñé esto ).

─¿Ah, no? ¿Y esto que me cuelga del culo y que escondo que es, eh?-dijo mientras dejaba libre su cola larga negra con la punta en flecha-¿un jodido adorno que vino con el producto?

¡PUMBA!

Hiruma, en versión chibi se agarra el chichon en la cabeza con dos lagrimas colgándole de los ojos, y una Reiko con cuernos y aura llameante con muchas venas le coge de los dos lados de la sienes al estilo Misae con Shin chan restregando los puños.

─¡JODIDO MOCOSO NO DIGAS PALABROTAS!-grito con cara enfadada al estilo anime.

─¡KYAAJJJJ! ¡PARA TU DE DECIRLAAASSS!-gritaba retorciéndose de dolor.

─¡A MI NO ME CONTESTES MOCOSO QUE SOY TU MADRE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Después de un buen baño caliente y de que su madre le hubiera curado las heridas, ambos estaban sentados cenando mientras veian la tele. Hiruma abrió los ojos moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro al ver la cena, carne de calidad a montón, eso sí con el tazon de arroz y la salsa para mojarla. Esto debía ser un sueño, hacia años que no comía carne de ese tipo, siempre comía las sobras del desayuno o la cena, miro a su madre con estrellas en los ojos y adorando ese manjar como si fuera ambrosia o una ilusión celestial. Reiko se rió por la expresión de su hijo, para ella era maravilloso ver que seguía siendo un niño y no siempre aparentaba tener la edad de un adulto.

─¿¡ESTO ES DE VERDAD?!-grito asombrado.

─Jujuju, por supuesto, hoy es jueves, y mañana tengo la reunión de padres. Prefiero que comas bien hoy que no te lleves mañana un buen castigo-dijo mientras alzaba un puño con una vena tanto en el mismo como en la frente con una sonrisa-Por qué como diga algo malo de ti….

Hiruma desvio la mirada con una gota en la cabeza.

─La amarga siempre dice cosas malas de mí, me tiene manía…

─Ya, ya, eso decis todos, y se llama Margarita no amarga-regaño partiendo los palillos.

─Da igual, se parece…-imito la acción de su madre.

Reiko gruño mirándole con más venas en la cabeza.

─Para nada, ahora venga, a bendecir la mesa…

Hiruma sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus cuatro colmillos (Como en el manga, Yai, es que me encanta es tan mono XD)

─¡Dejate de tontas oraciones, Kaa-san, y a zampar! ¡ITADAKIMASU!-grito con su sonrisa y empezó a comer.

Reiko sonrio imitando a su hijo. Ambos al primer bocado sintieron como el entorno que les envolvía se llenaba de flores y de sus ojos salían lagrimas de lo rico que estaba ese plato de comida de calidad. De repente, Reiko cogió un mando a distancia y cambio de canal para poner el canal de lotería, acto seguido se saco un voleto de lotería y empezó a rezar.

─Por favor, por favor, por favor, solo este año, pido que me toque, por favor, por favor….

─Dejalo, Kaa-san, siempre es lo mismo, esta vez tocara el 145983-contesto el pelinegro-pero tu nunca me escuchas…

─¡Calla niño que van a cantar!-decia emocionada mirando con estrellas en los ojos la tele.

─ …¬¬U-Hiruma.

"Y el bono ganador de este mes es…."

Fueron cantando numero a numero el cupon premiada, Reiko miraba su bono y los estaban diciendo todos bien hasta…

"Y el ultimo numero es….es….es…."

Reiko se levanto con el bate de beisbol y una cara anime enfadada.

─¡DI DE UNA PUTA VEZ EL JODIDO RESULTADO CABRON DE MIERDAAA!

"¡Es el 145983, muchas felicidades, nos vemos el mes que biene!"

…

…

…..

…..

…..

─¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE PRESENTADOR DE MIERDA, CAPULLO DESGRACIADO, UN SOLO PUTO NUMERO, UNO SOLO Y EL PREMIO ES MIOOOO!-grito intentando arrearle con el bate de beisbol a la tele, siendo detenida por su hijo.

─¡Joder, Kaa-san, que la tele es lo único de buena calidad que tenemos no lo rompas!-regaño Hiruma intentando hacer razonar a su madre.

Su madre se sento inclinada con un aura depre rodeándola.

─Si tienes razón, Hiruma, soy una tonta…

─Pues claro, es que eres jodidamente agresiva, luego preguntan de donde saco la puta mala leche…-dijo de brazos cruzados con la cabeza alta.

─Si es culpa mi...¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!

¡CATAPUMBA!

─¡AAAAAHHHGGHHHHH KAAA-SAAAANNNN SUELTAAAA QUE ME AHOGAAASSSS!-gritaba en busca de aire ya que su madre le hacia una llave.

─¡ASI APRENDERAS QUE LAS PALABROTAS LAS DIGO SOLO YO JODIDO MOCOSO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

─Ok, pórtate bien, recuerda que hoy tengo la entrevista con tu tutora-dijo calmada e intentando influir alegría a su hijo.

─Hai, Kaa-san, no me lo digas más, jode…jolin -corrigió rápidamente.

Ambos estaban esperando al autobús que llevaría a Hiruma a la cuidad, también habían otros niños y adolescentes.

─jujuju, uy, mi hombrecito que mañana ya tendrá diez añitos-dijo burlona y feliz Reiko revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo.

─¡Quita, dejame!-se separo con un rubor en la cara-Ya me molesta esconder lo que tu ya sabes, no me recuerdes que llevo diez años con esa cosa pegada al culo.

La ojiverde dejo de reírse, un eje de tristeza cruzo sus ojos. Se sentía culpable, obligaba a su hijo ocultar sus atributos ante la gente, pero era más por miedo a los cazadores que a la reacción de la gente normal, su hijo era muy especial, y por mucho que quisiera hacerle vivir con normalidad, sabía que estaba hiriendo a Hiruma. Se mordio el labio inferior, intentando reprimir unas lagrimas que querían salir, presas de la frustración de no poder hacer nada para que su hijo se sintiera mejor, normal, uno mas como los niños de su pueblo. Hiruma miro a su madre y se sintió mal, no quería decirlo de esa manera, menos aun hacer llorar o sentir culpable a su madre que se esforzaba, vena ya, sabia porque quería ganar la lotería, y sabía que se rompia los sesos y sudaba sangre por conseguir una misera cosa dulce para que pudiera celebrar su cumpleaños cada puto año que pasaba, era más por eso que odiaba crecer. Peor se sentía él que era el responsable que Reiko no consiguiera novio, trabajo, amigos, nada ni nadie la miraba por la calle, a veces le gustaría matar a esos idiotas que la miraban como si fuera un monstruo…cuando era él el mismo monstruo, y antes no lo entendia, era tonto y demasiado pequeño para descubrir el motivo, en este mundo donde vivía convivían humanos y demonios, en ocasiones demonios débiles o que no tenían otra cosa que hacer se acostaban con humanos, si sabia lo que era el sexo, lo habían dado en clase de forma que sus mentes diminutas o la mayoría de su clase lo entendieran. El resultado eran semidemonios, que era lo que él era, mitad humano y demonio, por lo que su padre era un demonio y él una aberración, una cosa horrenda como decían las viejas, el causante del sufrimiento de Reiko. Forzandose a si mismo, sonrio a su madre dulcemente, o lo intentaba, la cual se sorprendio de nuevo, su hijo no sonreía mucho, y si lo hacia era siempre para alegrarla.

─Co…comprame…ugh…po-por favor, Kaa-san, comprame este año un buen pastel para que comamos los dos-le era difícil pedirle algo, nunca le pidió nada en concreto.

Reiko sonrio ampliamente, por fin su hijo era como un niño normal, entre comillas, se refieria a que por fin pedia cosas, siempre quiso oírlo, un Kaa-san comprame esto, o Kaa-san quiero aquello.

─Ok, te comprare el mejor pastel que haya hecho Natsumi, la de la pastelería-levanto un dedo hacia arriba sonriendo.

─Vale, Kaa-san, nos estas dejando en ridículo con tu posturita ¬¬U

─Jujujuju, perdón…

De repente la anciana chamana apareció de la nada detrás de Hiruma.

─¡Reiko! ¿Es este tu hijo?

Hiruma dio un bote, dios que vieja más siniestra y rara, se le apareció sin darse cuenta, la vieja era casi de su altura e incluso un poco más baja. Esta miro a Hiruma detenidamente, se acerco un poco mas y luego se alejo dando un jadeo doloroso.

─¿Qué…? ¿Qué es este ser, Reiko? No es…posible, siento algo ardiente….algo maligno…-decia arrodillada en el suelo mirando al niño con los ojos muy abiertos-Reiko…-susurro-es…es…¿has dado a luz a un…demonio?

Reiko le dijo a su hijo que se subiera al bus en cuanto llego. Luego cogio a la vieja chamana y se la llevo a casa, preferia hablar en privado que no que se enterara todo el pueblo, el cual ya tenia sospechas, pero esto ya era demasiado peso en sus espaldas y en las de su hijo, no permitiría que Hiruma fuera más herido por los niños del pueblo y mucho menos por estúpidos cotilleos, que podrían poner en peligro su futuro.

Se sentaron cada una en un extremo en cada lado de la mesa. Sin mirarse.

─¿Desde cuando Reiko? ¿Qué paso? ¿De quien?-pregunto seria la chamana.

Reiko levanto un poco la vista, sus ojos verdes brillando un poco, entre emoción y tristeza al recordar a…

─Fue hace casi diez años…mis padres murieron en un accidente de trafico, y yo herede la mitad de las cosas, mi tio, me robo la otra mitad, él no me quería, ni a mi madre ni a mi padre, pero los convencio de que le dieran mi mitad de herencia si les pasaba algo y yo aun fuera demasiado joven-hizo una pausa-Entonces, yo vivía en casa de mis padres, aquí cerca, y un día, conoci a un chico, joven, guapo, y me di cuenta en seguida que no era humano. Él era muy arrogante, muy machista, me llamaba hembra humana, que era débil, y entonces…le desafie a un combate-sonrio al recordar-Le enfrente con mi viejo bate de beisbol y le di un buen par de ostias, sin embargo él no me golpeo, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y ese mismo dia…nos enamoramos, bueno, yo me enamore de él, increíble ¿eh? En un día, se llamaba o me dijo que se llamaba Youichi Yuuya, y era extremadamente inteligente, al final del dia, me propuso que…-se sonrojo-nos casáramos, pero yo le dije que era imposible, que sin un cura y el permiso…él me dijo que no hacia falta, y me pregunto si confiaba en él, le respondi que sí y él me dijo que era….

─¿Qué era que?-se impaciento.

─Que era…el…..

─_Que era, y soy el diablo_…_el rey de todos ellos, el demonio original_-contesto una voz detrás de la chamana-_Cuanto tiempo, Reiko…._

Reiko se levanto del sitio con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando de pies a cabeza.

─Yuuya…-susurro casi sin voz.

La chamana saco su baston e intento expulsar al hombre que se veía. Iba en un traje blanco con un sombrero, pero se le veía el rostro de un hombre guapo, rubio de ojos rojos (Que quede claro que esto me lo invento porque a Yuuya no se le ve el careto ni de coña) y unas orejas largas puntiagudas como los colmillos y dientes en general del hombre. Un rabo largo, delgado y negro con la punta en flecha que golpeo a la chamana que se dio contra la pared, avanzo hasta Reiko y quedar unos pasos lejos de ella, mirándose a los ojos, como tantos años de olvido que se llevaban…

─_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Reiko…-_Su voz era profunda, sensual, cautivadora, y sus ojos brillaban alegres.

─Yuuya…-repitio su nombre como hechizada-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

─_Vengo a verte a ti_….-miro hacia un mueble donde había una fotografía- _y a mi hijo_…

Reiko iba a decir algo, pero con la mirada, Yuuya se lo impidió.

─_No te esfuerces en negarlo, Reiko_-su mirada se entristeció-_Ni siquiera me lo dijiste…Solo_ _puedo salir cada diez años, y sin embargo se me puede invocar en un cuerpo o mi presencia astral, tu sabes hacerlo, Reiko, no mientas…y me has ocultado que tengo un hijo._

─Tienes muchos hijos, Yuuya, muchos, te has acostado con muchas mujeres de diferentes razas-contradijo molesta-Pero a mi hijo no te lo llevaras. No tienes motivos, no es diferente al resto.

─_Sí que lo es_-contesto acercándose a la foto y cogiéndola-_Miralo, Reiko, es como yo, ahora tiene tu pelo pero cuando crezca será rubio, de ti solo tendrá los ojos y un poco de carácter, pero tiene mi esencia, mi poder, mi mismo olor, puedo sentirlo por toda la casa, huele como yo, mis otros hijos no tienen ese mismo olor o esencia. _

Reiko se mordio el labio, si no le dijo nada es porque sabia que querria llevárselo, por supuesto que era como su padre, ella misma lo había notado, pero no podía hacer más que poner buena cara siempre.

─Hiruma es mi hijo, Yuuya, lo único que tengo, mi tesoro yo lo amo…

─_Y el mio también, pero ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de conocerlo, ¿acaso sabe algo de mi, quien soy, quien es? Él es mi hijo, el hijo de pura sangre, de un rey demonio, y mira en que condiciones vive, no es digno de estar con escoria humana_...-siseo mirando a la vieja y a todo en general.

Reiko cogio su bate de beisbol y lo inclino hacia Yuuya.

─Te quiero, aun lo hago a pesar de que seas un demonio, pero no te dare a mi hijo, ahora lárgate por favor, si no quieres que te haga daño-amenazo con firmeza.

El demonio rubio la miro con tristeza antes de dejar la foto en su sitio pasando un dedo por el niño pelinegro que se veía con cara seria, era muy lindo, el más lindo de todos sus otros hijos bastardos, eran horrendos, nunca creyo que la unión con aquella curiosa humana le fuera a dar un hijo hermoso y fuerte como él, a un pura sangre.

─_Al contrario que los semi demonios normales_-empezo a decir-_los que tienen mi sangre son pura sangre, lo que significa que cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad demoniaca, cambiara, su olor será de demonio completo, su pelo se aclarara, su fuerza se doblara, y su sed de sangre aumentara por completo, pero seguirá teniendo un corazón humano, el mismo que me encargare de borrar yo mismo…_

─¡ESPERA YUUYA!-grito intentando detenerlo.

─_A partir de hoy, Sora Hiruma, será Youichi Hiruma….Rey de los demonios en el mundo humano y príncipe de los demonios en el inframundo…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiruma POV´S

Cuando volvi del colegio, encontré a mi madre muerta en mi casa, y a un hombre rubio con traje blanco lleno de sangre de pie, con un rabo como yo, se giro y me miro, me tendio la mano y me llamo hijo, me dijo que me fuera con él…

Lo rechaze, de la peor forma posible, era como si me ardiera el cuerpo…Cuando me quise dar cuenta, había quemado la casa, y entonces ese que dijo que era mi padre me amenazo de matar a los humanos si no me iba con él. Logre escaparme, pero destruyo casi todo el pueblo, por mi error, muchas vidas humanas se extinguieron, pero me di cuenta de que si yo vivía en un sitio muy poblado, él no atacaría, porque eso supondría matarme a mi también. Y ese capullo solo puede salir una vez cada diez años…

Desde entonces vivo con los humanos, por muy jodidos que sean…

XXXFIN FLASH BACKXXX

─Ahora ya sabes por que esos jodidos demonios me persiguen, cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad a los 14 años, me volví rubio y mi olor despertó, desde entonces mi jodido padre me viene a ver de vez en cuando con el cuerpo de un muerto, y me pide que me vaya con él. Si me persiguen es porque quiere que vaya al puto mundo de los demonios (y los que conozcáis la historia de Hiru desde que era peque imaginárosla porque eso sucedió después de que la madre de Hiru muriera, al menos aquí en mi historia XD)-explico el rubio de espaldas a Agon.

Agon, miraba sin entender, completamente descolocado, a Hiruma. Su garganta estaba completamente seca, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ni siquiera podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, se levantó de la cama, mirando al rubio que le daba la espalda.

Hiruma sonrió con amargura.

─Ke, ahora me diras que soy un desgraciado que no te dije que soy hijo del demonio original. Y ahora me delataras, me amenazaras de muerte y….

De repente el rubio se vio levantado y puesto de pie con fuerza bruta. Agarrado por los hombros, Agon lo miraba a los ojos, que contenían una marea de sentimientos mezclados demasiado confusos hasta para el mismo rastas, que apretaba los dientes y el agarre del rubio sin tener en cuenta, la fuerza que ejercía sobre ese delgado cuerpo bastante frágil a la vista de todos los que, si no apartaban rápidamente la mirada o no miraban por miedo, veían.

─¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, basura?-pregunto con voz suave y furiosa, conteniendo la ira.

Hiruma sonrió con falsedad.

─¿Qué hubieras hecho, jodido rastas? ¿Ayudarme o matarme? Ya estoy harto de ese juego al que todos vosotros jugáis, eso de parecer buenos y querer ayudar y luego….

─Un momento, ¿le pediste ayuda a otros cazadores?-interrumpió, el demonio solo desvio la mirada-Dime sí o no, basura.

El demonio le devolvió la vista, con los ojos brillantes de rabia, furia, odio, resentimiento. Y lo encaro con voz venenosa mezclada con ira.

─¡Durante casi siete años, intente pedir ayuda a los cazadores, pero solo querían matarme, aprendi que la mejor forma de que te ayuden unos capullos es a través del miedo, y encima se los comían los demonios más débiles!-explico con veneno-no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar solo…de perder todo en un día, de no saber quien coño eres de verdad y encima nadie te puede ayudar porque te temen, te odian y tu no has hecho nada para ganártelo…-susurro apretando los puños clavándose sus propias garras en la piel-No odio a los humanos en general, pero odio que seáis todos unos….

Un beso, poderoso, fuerte y posesivo mezclado con un abrazo aprisionador interrumpió al rubio. Agon no pudo resistirlo más, no era solo la atracción física, era ese maldito demonio que sabía tocarle la fibra sensible, y ya no podía más, verlo de esa manera tan desesperado porque le ayudaran y guardándose todo el dolor para si mismo, sin nadie con quien compartirlo…Hasta él tenía a su hermano, para desquitarse y ser aconsejado, puede que después no le hiciera caso, pero al menos Unsui siempre estaba ahí. Hiruma no sabía que hacer, era primerizo en eso de besos y abrazos fuera de los lazos paternos, y encima es que no fue él quien lo beso, sino su enemigo, vamos un cazador, el mismo que se cargaba a los de su raza, el mismo que en dos días, que cosa más rara, ¿le conocía de dos días y le estaba besando? Cuando dijo que los humanos eran gilipollas, no, no lo son, es que están todos locos, y al final iba a ser él el único cuerdo de la cabeza. Intento liberarse apartándolo con fuerza, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza física, Agon llevaba una buena ventaja, el rastas sin pedir permiso entro en la boca del rubio, pasando su lengua por todo a su alrededor con picardía. Repaso los dientes filosos, cuidando de no pincharse con ellos, el paladar, las mejillas internas y finalmente busco a su compañera de caverna, la cual retrocedía al tacto, tímida. Agon paso de los hombros a las caderas, apresándolas, con una mano y con la otra subiendo por la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, la cual agarro sin fuerza para profundizar el beso todavía más, de sus labios se escapaba un hilillo de saliva por la intensidad con la que sus lenguas, después de conseguir que la de Hiruma aceptara, jugaran y desafiaran por conseguir el dominio. Para Agon esto era tan nuevo como para el rubio, pero dios, nunca pensó que un demonio fuera tan delicioso, era mejor que el sabor de los labios de una mujer, y sobre todo, la imagen del rubio era extremadamente sensual y provocadora, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño levente fruncido y un pequeño sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas. Sonrio en el beso, no dejando escapar a su compañero de juego que ahora intentaba separarse, posiblemente en busca de aire, logro retenerlo un minuto más antes de que se separaran, buscando con bocanadas de aire el oxigeno que les faltaba. Agon cerro los ojos intentando disfrutar de lo que quedaba del sabor del rubio en su boca, pasándose la lengua por los labios, era tan extrañamente adictivo, ahora entendia porque el demonio era la tentación y porque muchos habían caído en ella, este maldito demonio rubio era el ser más delicioso que había probado, ese había sido el mejor beso de su vida, superaba en extremo todo lo que conocía de la anatomía humana, los puntos de placer, la experiencia sexual, el goce de los besos…un tirón de sus rastas le devolvió al mundo real, Hiruma con los ojos en blanco y una mueca de desagrado mostrando los colmillos tirándole de las rastas furioso y gruñendo como una bestia.

─¡Jodido rastas, no tengo idea de lo que has hecho pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o te mato!-amenazo con ira y un sonrojo todavía notario.

─¿Ahhh? ¿Qué me vas a hacer tu a mi basurita? Jujuju-se reia divertido mientras el demonio intentaba escapar de sus brazos-Que adorable te ves ahora mismo intentando huir.

Hiruma le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero Agon no devolvió el golpe, primera, no le había dolido, segundo, no quería hacer daño a esa piel tan tentadoramente blanca, que estaba dispuesto a marcar, pero de otra manera.

─¿¡Por qué no me matas ya?! ¿¡A qué demonios estas esperando?!-grito furioso.

Agon parpadeo, ¿a caso ese demonio se creía que lo hizo para torturarlo antes de que lo matara? ¿Y creía que lo iba a matar?

─¿Por qué iba a matarte, basura?-pregunto abrazándolo un poco, pero aun dejando espacio entre ellos para mirarse.

Ahora el confundido era Hiruma, Uhm…No lo sabía, habían varias opciones, uno, era un demonio, dos, era el hijo del rey demonio el demonio original, tres, teniendo en cuenta que era Kongo Agon el genio de los 100 años, el favorecido por los dioses, el dios salvaje mata demonios…No ni idea de porque no iba a matarlo, aunque besándolo y diciéndole esas cosas tan raras desde luego no era precisamente la mejor tortura que el rubio podía esperar. Ni lanzas, cuchillos, ni siquiera una mísera navaja, nada, solo un abrazo aprisionador y ese jodido rastas que no estaba bien de la cabeza besando a un demonio, su enemigo mortal, la raza que cazaba.

─No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no me matas o me delatas a tu hermano?-pregunto apretando los dientes.

Agon le miro con seriedad.

─Cuando me dijiste que era afortunado al tener a mis padres, te referias a que los protegiera, ya que tú no pudiste proteger a tu madre…-la expresión del rubio se quebró, y en sus ojos verdes volvió a brillar esa nostalgia que fue rápidamente sustituida por esa maldita frialdad.

─¿¡Que sabras tu puto humano rastas?! ¡Los humanos cazadores sois todos iguales, solo nos matais sin esperar a saber porque hacemos lo que hacemos, sois unos cabrones y tú eres el más jodidamente estúpido que he visto nunca!-le grito intentando liberarse de nuevo del abrazo-¡Suéltame cabrón!

El abrazo se apretó más, y el demonio rubio miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con una faceta, que vosotros queridos lectores y lectoras sois afortunados de ver, la faceta más insolita que este mundo ha tenido el privilegio de conocer la compasión en la mirada siempre arrogante de Kongo Agon.

─…¿Has estado muy solo todos estos años…eh, basura?-dijo con voz calmada, el demonio amplio su mirada sorprendido- Siempre te muestras aterrador, siempre los apartas de ti…pero en el fondo lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de encariñarte con los humanos, y después perderlos de la forma más ridícula, la muerte, tanto a través del paso del tiempo como por no poder protegerlos en mitad de una lucha. Porque…si eres un pura sangre, eres inmortal, cronológicamente hablando, y ese es tu mayor miedo, ¿no basura? Quedarte so….

Un zarpazo, bueno, más bien un puñetazo se estrelló en su cara. Hiruma le miraba con ira, pero había algo más, y el rastas lo comprendió en seguida.

─¡Maldito bastardo, deja de hablar como si supieras algo de mí! iSolo te he contado lo que querias saber, pero no entiendo porque eres tan jodidamente raro!

─¡Por qué tú me provocas ser raro, maldita basura!

No le dio tiempo a responderle al rastas que este le había sellado los labios en un nuevo beso. El rubio se resistió intentando liberarse de esos malditos brazos y ahora labios, posesivos y salvajes, no es que tuviera experiencia con los humanos en el termino de la atracción física sexual. Su único conocimiento de lo que implicaba el contacto eran los abrazos de su madre y quizás los apretones de manos o abrazos también amistosos de Kurita y Musashi, a los que consideraba su segunda familia, y eran los únicos humanos, bueno, Kurita era humano, Musashi era hijo de un hombre y una Karkabaro disfrazada de humana, lo único heredado de la madre fue su impresionante fuerza al patear. Vamos, resumiendo todo ese lio de palabras que acabo de escribir, Hiruma no se había fijado nunca en hombres ni en mujeres, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño y su madre le preguntaba si ya le gustaba alguna niña, por supuesto, siempre la miraba con una cara de amargura total. El rubio logro liberarse de sus labios cuando le tiro de una de sus rastas, haciéndole abrir la boca para quejarse.

─¡Sueltame maldito humano!-grito revolviéndose en la prisión del rastas.

─Shhh, cállate basura, o despertaras a mi estúpido hermano-dijo en tono bajo y una sonrisa de arrogancia mientras agarraba fuerte al rubio por la cintura y lo conducía hacia la cama.

Los sentidos del demonio se alertaron, esto iba a cavar mal, muy mal, él no quería eso, no lo quería, pero una luz se encendió en su cabeza, ese puto humano le estaba haciendo eso a modo de pago por su ayuda….

Furioso el rubio puso sus ojos en rojo y con bastante fuerza logro apartar a Agon un poco, no del todo, ya que el rastas utilizando su rápido sentido de la reacción agarro las dos muñecas del demonio y lo tumbo en el lateral de la cama, sentándose en sus caderas. Cuando se acerco, Hiruma mostro su dentadura y empezó a dar mordiscos poderosos al aire a modo de que si se acercaba se los clavaria sin piedad, parecía una fiera mostrando los doblemente alargados y afilados colmillos y las garras buscaban clavarse en sus manos para que lo liberara. Por supuesto que no lo liberaría, esta era su oportunidad de conseguir calmar ese deseo tan enfermizo que durante dos días había sentido lo que nunca sintió por una chica guapa en toda su vida.

─¡Maldito humano rastas, no pienso ser tu puta!-gruño con los ojos rojos brillándole y pidiendo a viva voz sangre-¡Si lo que quieres es que te page por ayudarme de esta forma estas jodidamente equivocado!

─¿¡Ahhh?! ¡¿Pero tú que te fumas, basura?!

─Yo no pienso ser el juguete ni la mascota de un estúpido humano…-siseo.

Agon le miro seriamente, antes de inclinarse y robarle otro beso, esta vez, calmado y nada agresivo. No es que le fuera ese rollo sensible, pero no quería que ese maldito demonio desconfiara de él, era difícil de explicar, pero tenía la sensación de que si continuaba forzándolo de esta manera, en cuanto pudiera el demonio se escaparía y se aseguraría de no encontrarse con él jamás. Y por raro que parezca, no quería que se fuera, no por el sexo, que ahora mismo por cierto le estaba tentando a tomarlo así como estaba, en su estado natural, era que…Dios, no entendía porque pero quería tener consigo a ese maldito rubio psicópata, posiblemente era la lujuria la que hablaba por él ahora mismo, y que cuando hubiera sucedido lo que quería, ya no se sentiría atraído, no querría saber nada como con las otras chicas, y lo peor de todo esto es que no quería eso, no quería meter al rubio en el mismo saco que esas estúpidas que lo único que tenían de bueno eran sus curvas. Dejo el beso para mirarlo, parecía haberse calmado, como si hubiera entendido que no quería ese tipo de servicio que Hiruma creía que pedía.

─No te entiendo jodido rastas…no entiendo nada….-declaro, por una vez, no sabía que hacer, ni tenia idea de que demonios pasaba.

─Je, pues ya somos dos, basura…yo tampoco entiendo nada…solo siento que no te puedo dejar de mirar el culo-sonrió burlón, intentando romper la tensión antes creada entre ellos. Pero la imagen del rubio, tumbado debajo de él, con ambas manos sujetadas a los lados, se le veía tan indefenso en este momento, tan sumiso.

─Ke…-se rio débilmente-Pensaba que mi cola te parecía asquerosa, y mi cola esta en mi culo, jodido rastas.

─Ahhh, una cosa es tu culo y otra esa cosa tan rara que se mueve-ahora que lo mencionaba…-Oye basura, ¿No se te hace incomodo tumbarte de esta manera con la cola aplastada?

─¿A ti que te parece idiota?

Pues sí, sí que era molesto e incomodo. Tenia que recibir todo el peso de ese mastodonte encima y su pobre cola pedia libertad y espacio para moverse, apenas si era capaz de mover la punta. Agon se inclino más cerca para que ambas frentes se apoyaran, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, ahora los de Hiruma regresaban a ser verdes y brillantes, sin una emoción escrita en ellos, al menos esa frialdad había desaparecido. Estaban en silencio, completamente en silencio, casi podría decirse que podrían dormirse en esa posición y estarían cómodos y todo. Pero la realidad es que estaban respirando el mismo aire, las narices se rozaban por centímetros y los labios de ambos cerrados pero también casi rozándose, era una imagen realmente sensual ver a esos dos en esa posición. Sin embargo sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no tenía sentido, que era una estupidez total que nadie con sentido común intentaría siquiera.

─Esto te va a traer problemas, jodido rastas…-rompio el silencio entrecerrando los ojos, de forma seria el rubio.

─Lo sé…

─Yo podría traicionarte y usarte como a todos los demás-volvio a decir con seriedad.

─Lo sé-declaro de nuevo el rastas, también serio.

─Incluso matarte-esto ultimo lo dijo en casi un susurro reservado y con algo de temor, porque no sabía que podría ocurrir de ahí en adelante-O dejar que te maten…

─También lo sé, basura, tú eres un demonio, rastrero, carbón, hijo de puta, astuto, sexy, mandón, gilipollas con un buen culo, arrogante, insolente con labios que saben de puta madre…-sonrió tras ver el pequeño sonrojo que cruzo la cara de Hiruma, y que este no noto siquiera-Pero me pones tan cachondo que no me importa si ardo en el infierno por querer que te quedes conmigo, que seas solo mío, de nadie más, ya sea hombre o demonio…

─Ke, ¿Y si es una mujer?-pregunto sonriendo burlón.

Agon se inclinó más, apretando las frentes, derritiéndose e intentando derretir esos ojos verdes.

─Nada, eres MÍO, y si algo que no sea yo te toca un mísero pelo de la cabeza con o sin mi consentimiento o siquiera te dirige la palabra más de la cuenta-apretó el agarre de sus muñecas-Matare a cualquiera que toque, hable o mire a MÍ demonio, ¿entendido basura con rabo?

─Buff…-puso los ojos en blanco-Joder, que posesivo eres…

─Acostúmbrate basura yo….

─Agon…-le interrumpió llamándole por su nombre, de repente los ojos se pusieron rojos y con una fuerza inhumana cambio de posiciones poniéndose encima del rastas dejándolo tumbado de forma vertical con cada mano al lado de su cabeza, mirándole con su forma demoniaca de manera amenazante-Piensa que a partir de ahora no podrás echarte a atrás, imbécil, si te atreves a acostarte con cualquier zorra humana, la matare, y a ti también, si me traicionas en mitad de un combate los matare y a ti también, y si…si se te ocurre morirte…si siquiera me rompes la promesa de que no morirás, iré hasta el cielo si hace falta a sacarte a patadas…

Agon sonrió, cambiando de posiciones otra vez pero esta vez suave y poniéndose al lado de Hiruma dejándolo a este hacia el lado del escritorio. Abrazándolo por la cintura sin acercarse demasiado para no incomodar al rubio con la cercanía, ya que sabía que Hiruma no confiaba todavía mucho como para acostarse de esa forma, a más era demasiado cursi y empalagoso dormir abrazaditos. Dicho de otra forma estaban proponiéndose mutuamente salir o intentar crear algo entre ellos pero sin mariconerias de esas de te amo con locura o abrazarse demasiado y darse piquitos como dos tontos, estaban mentalizados que se besarían lo justo y necesario, o sea cuando les diera la gana a los dos, que se abrazarían, fuera de lo que era el contexto de la lujuria, muy pocas veces, y palabras de amor…si alguna vez decían una ya era demasiado. Iba a ser difícil, más que luchar contra Balhars o Karkabaros, iba a ser la locura más grande que habían cometido en toda su vida de locuras sin fin.

─Un cazador de demonios y un demonio juntos, ju, esto va a ser rollo tipo Crepúsculo-declaro con una sonrisa el rastas con los ojos cerrados.

─Ke, pues yo no pienso ser la Bella esa de los cojones, rastas, es demasiado cursi.

─Pues yo no sere ese Cullen ni aunque me paguen-contesto.

La risa de Hiruma le hizo abrir un ojo.

─¿Te has visto las pelis, eh, jodido rastas? Kekeke-se reia con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

─¡Cállate, basura, yo no miro esas gilipolleces, son las tías con las que salgo que las miran!

─….A Agon le gusta dormir con Hiru~….kekekeke-canturreo burlón el rubio sonriendo.

─¡YA ESTA TE VAS A TU PUTO COLCHÓN!-grito con un rubor más disimulado con su piel morena.

─Ok.

Iba a irse al colchón, pero Agon se lo impidió abrazándolo de la cintura por la espalda y reteniéndolo. Causando que el demonio se riera otra vez, ese rastas no podía disimular el hecho de que quería dormir con él, aunque ya le parecía raro que no hubiera intentando acostarse de otra manera.

─Lo haremos, pero cuando todo esto acabe y te pueda tener solo para mí, basura-susurro en el oído alargado.

Hiruma sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente a las que siempre usaba…una que demostraba que estaba contento por primera vez estando con un humano cazador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Agon se despertó cuando los malditos rayos de luz le tocaron la cara, bostezo ampliamente tallándose los ojos. Sintio algo removerse entre su otro brazo, y se encontró al demonio rubio aun dormido, tenia una expresión relajada, y parecía que dormía plácidamente, ahora que lo miraba bien, tenía unas pequeñas e insignificantes ojeras, y entendió el motivo en seguida, posiblemente, Hiruma no había podido dormir bien porque le perseguían los demonios, dormir significaría una oportunidad de oro para estos y poder capturarlo. Apreto los puños, furioso, siempre había odiado a los demonios, porque se creían superiores, y ahora estaba mentalizado que seguía odiándolos, menos a uno, ese rubio era el único demonio que sobreviviría a su furia porque los otros no aguantarían un asalto con un dios salvaje mata demonios. Volvio a mirarlo, es que ahora mismo lo tenía tan a huevo….se acerco a sus labios, ju, nada mejor para empezar el día que un beso de tu acompañante, ¿no?

─Ni se te ocurra, jodido rastas-murmuro el rubio con los ojos cerrados.

─¿Aaahhh? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

El rubio abrió los ojos bostezando un poco tallándose los ojos y volviéndole a mirar.

─Desde que has empezado a hablar en sueños, ¿en serio, tortitas de sirope?-alzo una ceja al ver que por la expresión del otro había adivinado su sueño.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, sintieron como la puerta se estaba abriendo. En una rápida reacción de Agon, empujo a Hiruma a su colchón de forma lateral, dejando medio cuerpo del rubio fuera del colchón, y con rapidez le tapo con la sabana la parte trasera que se veía el rabo. Le dijo que fingiera dormir en un susurro silencioso y ambos fingieron dormir en cuanto la puerta se acabo de abrir.

─Buenos, días chicos-saludo encontrándose a los dos dormidos, con Hiruma en su extraña posición y a Agon mirando hacia la pared.

Ninguno de los dos hicieron caso al saludo y se removieron como si les diera pereza levantarse.

─Vamos, ya es de día, son las ocho en punto…-dijo con una sonrisa tocándole el hombro al rubio.

─….Uhm….-abrio los ojos verdes y miro a Unsui adormecido, o al menos lo aparentaba-¿Ya son las ocho?

─¡UAAAAAHHHH! Que pronto…-bostezo el rastas acurrucándose aun dándoles la espalda-Hoy no hay instituto es sábado…

─Es verdad, se me olvidaba que para Agon levantarse a una hora correcta es a partir del mediodía...-miro a su hermano girarse y sentarse en la cama enviándole miradas asesinas-Oye, Hiruma-kun, ¿esa camisa no es de…?

─Venga, vamos Unko-chan, ve a preparar el desayuno que esta basura y yo tenemos que vestirnos y que mi hermano me mire cambiándome fijamente no es bueno para empezar el dia-dijo mientras se levantaba y empujaba a Unsui a la puerta.

El pobre gemelo mayor no pudo acabar de formular la pregunta que ya estaba en el pasillo. No sabía que decir exactamente, estaba seguro que de Hiruma llevaba la camisa de Agon que su madre le regalo para su cumpleaños, una de esas que eran más grandes incluso para al mismo Agon…estos dos eran realmente raros…bueno, suponía que era eso por lo que eran amigos, o lo más humano-diabólicamente amigos posible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Ambos ya vestidos, Agon con camisa de tiras naranja, pantalones negros con zapatos igual y una cazadora negra. Y el demonio rubio con camisa de manga corta sin cuello negra, pantalón largo negro, y deportivas del mismo color, todo lo contrario que Unsui que vestía un divertido uniforme de trabajo en Chiken Speede.

─Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, llegare tarde al trabajo, no podemos depender siempre de nuestros padres y sus manutenciones-se despidió-Agon pórtate bien, y no hagas nada que nos pueda suponer un lío por favor….

─¡Vete ya Unko-chan!-gruño mientras comia con rapidez su desayuno.

Todo lo contrario que el rastas el rubio no comia mucho, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Tenia cosas que hacer y lo peor de todo es que Agon acabaría enterándose pero….

En cuanto Unsui cruzo la puerta para irse y la cerro con llave, Agon se levanto con rapidez y fue hasta el rubio, que cogia un baso para servirse un poco de café, pero no llego a coger la taza que Agon lo agarro por la cintura volteándolo. Le apreso los labios, de forma rápida y con deseo, antes no pudo besarlo pero ahora tenía la intención de saborearlo tanto como su respiración humana pudiera. Lo llevo hasta la puerta del frigorífico e hizo que se apoyara de espaldas en él.

─¡Quita estúpido baboso!-se quito al rastas de encima.

─Ju, mi basura de hermano se ha ido, ¿que me impide tocar a MÍ demonio?-se burlo volviendo al ataque.

Hiruma le empujo otra vez librándose de los labios que buscaban los suyos, a través de una sartén que puso en medio.

─No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos ataques de hormonas descontroladas, jodido rastas, tengo trabajo…-Agon le agarro por la cintura impidiéndole que se fuera.

─Dirás, que TENEMOS trabajo-corrigió abrazándolo un poco más fuerte por la cintura apoyando la nariz en el cuello del rubio.

─No, jodido rastas, tengo trabajo, yo solo. El maldito Rui me ha dado un contacto que tiene unas direcciones que debo supervisar…es posible que sean patrones de la localización de demonios primogénitos…

─¿Son esos que se originan en el infierno?-pregunto seriamente.

Hiruma asintió, liberándose de sus brazos, y poniéndose un poco de café, ya que no estaba el hermano del rastas, libero su rabo también el cual se movía de un lado a otro impaciente. Miro a Agon, intimidándolo o intentando intimidarlo con sus ojos verdes brillantes de furia, y frialdad.

─Sí, y tú harás lo que quieras me importa un huevo mientras no implique que te acuestes con estúpidas humanas ni humanos machos, resumiendo, no vendrás conmigo, esto es asunto mío y solo mío-declaro.

─Y a ver si te queda claro a ti, basura, hicimos un trato y me diste tu palabra de demonio y…

─Ke, ¿Nunca te han dicho que no te fíes de la palabra de un demonio?-interrumpió cruzándose de brazos, mirándole de reojo.

Agon le sonrio de la manera más siniestra, que cualquier humano haya sobrevivido dos segundos para poder ver, pero como era de esperar de un demonio y encima hijo del mandamás, este ni se inmuto siquiera, en realidad para él esa fue una sonrisa invitadora y deliciosa (No, si cuando dicen que estos dos son Sadomasoquistas y Masocas no se equivoca nadie ¬¬U) que le hubiera gustado, por una vez, ser él quien le robara un beso sorpresa a ese jodido rastas.

─Sí que me lo han dicho, pero tú me dijiste que no eras un demonio común, y mi regla implica a los comunes, a más-se acerco a su oído-No pienso obedecer a MÍ demonio, y mucho menos si se trata de patear culos a basuras demoniacas.

Hiruma solo abrió un poco la boca para replicar, sin embargo decidió ahorrarse comentarios y la sustituyo por una sonrisa marca joker mientras, se cargaba de un arsenal de armas, la mayoría ocultas.

─Pues entonces vámonos, jodido rastas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Saliendo del apartamento del rastas, ya eran las nueve y algo, y aun corria un poco de aire fresco de la madrugada. Sin embargo, o el rubio no se enteraba o disimulaba muy bien el frió, pero Agon estaba que se arrancaría las rastas para ponérselas de abrigo, porque la chaqueta cazadora que llevaba no le estaba por asi decirlo, cubriendo un puto centímetro. Como la anterior vez, Agon solo seguía al demonio que miro uno de sus celulares, parecía estar enviando un mensaje, y a los pocos segundos el destinatario anónimo respondio, el rastas colo la cabeza para ver que decia, no le hacia mucha gracia que SU demonio se estuviera mandando mensajes con alguien desconocido para él. Lo que vio fueron símbolos en clave, por supuesto Hiruma era muy meticuloso con el trabajo y si alguien le mangaba el mobil, cosa que nunca pasaría a menos que ese alguien quisiera morir de la peor forma, siempre mandaba un mensaje normal diciendo que le enviaran las respuestas en clave, una que solo él y el anónimo conocían, ¿Qué si el anónimo podría traicionarle? Había una posibilidad, un 0,2% en calculo exacto, pero dudaba que le traicionara, ya que era un demonio también y conocía su verdadera identidad, podría temerle a su padre, pero él estaba encerrado en el inframundo, por el contrario, Hiruma estaba libre y podía hacer que su muerte fuera igual o más dolorosa que a manos de los Karkabaros o de su propio padre, al que le daba rabia por cierto dirigirse a él como padre o mencionarlo como padre, por lo que, a partir de ahora dejaremos de llamar a ese individuo padre y lo llamaremos, capullo. Pues eso, que ese capullo no saldría de ese lugar, y él podría amargarle la vida a su contacto tranquilamente antes de torturarlo y matarlo lentamente. Las direcciones eran como unas 20, no, contadas a la velocidad adecuada normal (super rápido para Hiruma, vamos) eran 23, la primera estaba a unos kilómetros, conocía ese lugar, bueno, conocía cada rincón de esa ciudad, pero ese lugar era más bien un antiguo basurero que ahora era un solar destruido y siempre nublado por porquería olvidada de reciclar o quemar. Camino a paso ligero hasta doblar la esquina donde habían unas motos, sonrio mostrando los dientes y saco su "llave", ante la mirada del rastas que no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

─¿Qué coño vas a hacer, basura?-pregunto acercándose.

Hiruma abrió el candado de una de las motos y le miro.

─No sé, a ver si lo adivinas, motos, llave, yo…

─Que la estas mangando vamos-resumió apoyándose en la pared, el rubio fingio un aplauso y ovaciones -Dejate de cachondeo basura, ¿sabes conducir motos?

─La pregunta es-le paso un casco-¿Sabes conducirlas tú?

Agon le sonrio pillando el casco al vuelo, se lo puso y se subio a la moto que era morada con grafitis negros. Estuvo esperando unos momentos, pero el rubio no se había subido con él, se volteo y vio a Hiruma poniéndose un casco y cogiendo una moto completamente negra con un dragón rojo pequeño en el lateral, eso le sorprendió y desilusiono, esperaba que Hiruma se subiera con él…

─Pero, ¿Tú sabes conducir una moto, basura?-pregunto, no es que le importara mucho pero…vamos que no quería que ese idiota se la pegara con cualquier cosa y se quedara medio tonto, o loco, más de lo que ya estaba no creía pero mejor prevenir que curar.

Hiruma le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos riéndose.

─En ocasiones el jodido viejo y yo hacemos piques, pero siempre quedamos empatados-contesto poniéndose el casco-¿Te atreves a ver quien la maneja mejor, jodido humano rastas? Kekeke…

Para Agon, esa imagen era realmente sensual, vamos, solo le faltaba dejar libre su rabo para que esa vista, de su demonio de negro en la moto pareciera diabólicamente sensual. La moto le hacia parecer más agresivo de lo que ya era, más salvaje, y por encima de todo, le estaba dando más motivos para tirársele encima y tomarlo allí mismo, en ese callejón, que lo habría hecho, pero prefería ahorrarse represalias que estaba seguro que Hiruma se tomaría la molestia de hacer, y posiblemente crueles torturas, ya que la mente retorcida de ese demonio podía ser muy imaginativa en cuanto a dolor y caos se trataba.

─A ver que tienes basura, pero, ¿Adonde hay que ir?

─Basurero Akimiya, 205, calle abajo, a la derecha, nos vemos allí jodido rastas-dicho eso arranco su moto y a una velocidad de multas sin fin, salio del callejón.

Agon encendió de igual velocidad su moto, dispuesto a perseguir a ese demonio. Se cruzo por la calle y casi atropello a una madre y su hijo, en seguida alcanzo a Hiruma que le miro con una sonrisa oculta por el casco. El demonio se infiltro entre el trafico girando cada dos por tres aumentando la velocidad, dejando a Agon con los ojos abiertos, parecía un auténtico piloto de Moto Gp. Sin querer quedarse atrás, aumento la velocidad, si podía ir en dirección contraria, esto seria pan chupado, de repente Hiruma salio de la carretera y se subio a la acera, la gente se apartaba cuando el demonio iba conduciendo de un lado a otro sin mirar siquiera, si atropellaba a algún pobre desgraciado que pasaba tranquilamente por ahí, por supuesto el rastas no iba a rendirse, él era un genio, no podía perder contra una basura y mucho menos una basura como ese rubio. También se subió a la acera y casi aplastando una tienda de melones, logro ponerse al lado de Hiruma, quien le miro con curiosidad, esto iba a ser interesante, ni siquiera Musashi le había atrapado tan pronto.

─Kekeke, no me lo esperaba jodido humano rastas, sabes hacer algo bien.

─¿Ahhh? Ya estas murmurando cosas de viejos basura, por supuesto que yo manejo esto bien, soy el dios salvaje mata demonios, Kongo Agon-se adulo alzando la voz para que le oyera, después de todo el ruido de las motos se hacia notar.

Un policía que estaba poniendo una multa, al ver a esos dos cruzando la calle, hizo el símbolo de que se pararan, pero, el rubio solo tuvo que sacarse el casco con una mano conduciendo la moto y enseñar su rostro sonriente, que el policía, con muchas gotas en la cabeza regreso a poner multas. Agon se carcajeo en voz alta, esto era divertidísimo, ni siquiera él podía librarse de los policías tan fácilmente, Hiruma era increíble, puede pareceros una gilipollez cursilada, pero se estaba enamorando cada vez más de ese maldito demonio, que le traía loco desde que se conocieron. Unsui tenía razón, en cierto modo, aparte de ser…em…amantes o casi amantes, Hiruma era lo más parecido a un primer mejor amigo que había tenido en su vida, su hermano no contaba porque era su hermano, estaba obligado a entablar amistad con él, sin embargo ese demonio pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, y sin embargo decidió hacer un trato y encima…ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Hiruma había aceptado intentar tener algo con él? No importaba mucho a estas alturas, ese demonio le pertenecía, y si se ponía a comparar, las zorras con las que se acostaba no eran ni la mitad de entretenidas ni interesantes que ese rubio. Este miro de reojo al rastas, con el casco puesto de nuevo, no por ese rollo de la seguridad sino porque bueno, prefería conservar la cabeza en caso de chocarse con algo, la primera vez que cogio una moto fue hace años con Musashi, hicieron su primer pique cuando se desafiaron a ver quien podía llegar a tal sitio antes que el otro. Su primera caída de la moto fue a unos pocos metros de donde empezó, peor fue Musashi que se callo a los centímetros, e intentándolo y siguiendo intentándolo, lograron controlar eso de ir en moto, ahora que veía al rastas admitía que no era tan jodidamente estúpido ni idiota, era la primera vez que un cazador se reia de cómo trataba a los humanos, definitivamente, no le extrañaba que asemejaran a Kongo Agon como un demonio, porque parecía que lo era e incluso más demonio que humano.

─Eh, basura, creo que tu viaje se acaba ahí-dijo de repente el rastas.

Hiruma miro sin entender a Agon, y cuando regreso la vista al frente vio que había un túnel que iba para abajo, la estación de metro. Sorprendiendo a Agon el rubio se metió de lleno en el sitio, cuando llego a unos metros redujo la velocidad, no había ni rastro de Hiruma, se iba a dar la vuelta cuando de repente, de la otra parte del túnel de la estación se escucho un gran "¡YA-HA!" y muchos disparos, una vieja que iba con un bolso se cayo de culo cuando el rubio haciendo el caballete con la moto salto por encima de su cabeza y en seguida acelero adelantando a Agon. Este estaba con la mandíbula casi cayéndole al suelo, ahora podía decir que Hiruma era impredecible e impresionante, el rubio seguía disparando al aire, no quería pensar como habían acabado los que se lo encontraron abajo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Finalmente llegaron al basurero, Hiruma llego antes porque pillo un atajo, como dijo antes, él conocía cada rincón de la ciudad, por el contrario que Agon, que solo conocía los lugares básicos donde encontrar chicas guapas. El lugar era lúgubre, como en las películas de terror, vamos que ni el decorado de Thriller de Michel Jackson podía ser tan realista como el que estaban viendo. La gran valla de hierro tenía espirales con pinchos arriba de todo, impidiendo que cualquiera entrara, el rubio se bajo de la moto soplando su típica pompa de chicle, analizando la valla y de la nada se saco un lanzallamas.

Le paso a Agon unas gafas más oscuras, para que las llamas no le afectaran, con una gota en la cabeza el rastas se las puso, mientras observaba al rubio destruyendo una parte de la reja. Cuando acabaron el lanzallamas desapareció de la misma forma misteriosa con la que apareció. Ambos se metieron con cuidado dentro del basurero, una vez dentro, el rubio dejo libre su cola, cosa que el rastas no entendia muy bien el motivo por el cual Hiruma quería liberar siempre su cola cuando no había humanos cerca, pero posiblemente seria porque el rubio se sentía frustrado al no poder dejar libre la cola, que ahora que lo pensaba era realmente larga y seguramente enrollarla le seria incomodo. Apestaba a mierda, a plástico podrido e incluso a muerto, o a cadáver en descomposición, Agon tuvo que taparse la nariz una vez llegaron a una parte que parecía un edificio semidestruido, el rubio se coló por una grieta, y Agon dudo en seguirlo, si afuera apestaba a dentro…

─¿Vas a estar ahí mucho tiempo, jodido humano rastas?-dijo el rubio saliendo un poco de la grieta.

─Ah, no, yo no entro ahí, a saber lo que hay dentro, pero seguro que apesta-se cruzo de brazos.

Hiruma giro los ojos hacia otro lado, en señal de cansancio.

─Allá tú, idiota, pero créeme que lo que hay fuera es aun más peligroso que lo de dentro-Agon ni se inmuto-Bueno, yo voy a ver a ese demonio tan jodidamente atractivo que Musashi me comento…

─Quítate de en medio, basura yo voy delante-dijo pasando delante de Hiruma.

Hiruma se río, como era de fácil engañarlo, pero es que le hacían mucha gracia esos celos del rastas. Y en cierta parte le gustaba verlo así de celoso…Al entrar en esa grieta, lo primero que vieron fue un estrecho pasadizo que se iba inclinando poco a poco hacia una total oscuridad, Agon camino decidido, esto no era nada, y para su suerte no apestaba, para un humano con un sentido normal del olfato, no seria mucho más que un olor a algo podrido, pero para los cazadores que entrenaban su olfato hasta el punto de oler demonios, oler cosas como las de afuera era una tortura. Quizás era por eso que aquí había demonios, para ellos esta clase de olor no era muy fuerte, pero un poco molesto, habían tuberías rotas inclinadas por las que caian gotas de un liquido verde, el rastas no se atrevió a preguntar no quería saberlo igualmente, miro hacia atrás, solo para confirmar que el rubio le seguía, es que con lo callado que estaba y no lo escuchaba caminar, que claro, con sus pasos ya era suficiente pero bueno. Hiruma apuntaba en su mobil cosas, muy rápidamente, claro, si no tenia ordenador en algún sitio tendría el demonio que apuntar esos datos. En efecto estaba apuntando cosas desconocidas para Agon, y nunca le diría a ese rastas que era, porque en lo que se trataba de información ni siquiera a Musashi o a Kurita, no porque no confiara en ellos, sino por el peligro que traería dejarla en manos que pueden ser manipuladas o extraídas con facilidad. Cuando llegaron a la parte más oscura, Agon se detuvo, no veía una mierda e instintivamente busco al rubio, esta oscuridad podría ser aprovechada y no sabían que había ahí, ni sabían si también querrían al rubio. Hiruma, le dio un mordisco a la mano que como no veía, se la aplasto en la cara, dejándole claro que estaba justo detrás, pero por si no fuera poco, Agon le agarro de la cintura como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera.

─Tranquilízate jodido rastas, no te me mees encima, solo saca una linterna o un mechero-dijo fastidiado el rubio.

─Sácalas tú no te jode, ¿para que iba a tener yo una linterna o un mechero? Ni siquiera fumo-gruño en voz baja.

─No hace falta que hables en voz baja, estúpido, si hay demonios los olería tampoco dramatices, se cuidarme solo-se libero del agarre del rastas-Vamos-encendió uno de sus múltiples móviles-tengo más pero prefiero llegar antes de que se me agote la batería.

Sin decir más, ahora era el rubio quien iba delante. La verdad es que de esa manera, Agon se quedaba más tranquilo, si los demonios iban por atrás, capturarían a Hiruma más rápido, si iban por delante, tenían la posibilidad de adelantarse y atacar, y de paso tenia una buena vista del rubio…Quien le dio una mirada asesina diciéndole que no se distrajera con su culo o le llenaría el suyo de balas, el rastas sonrió, le parecía tan adorable cuando se enfadaba de ese modo para ocultar su vergüenza-al menos así lo creía Agon-Llegaron poco a poco a una bifurcación, y tomaron el de la izquierda, decisión de Hiruma, asi que Agon no tenia modo de discutir, porque era el rubio quien tenía la dirección. De repente el rubio se detuvo haciéndole una señal, el rastas se fijo que había luz a unos metros de ellos, focos fluorescentes verdes y se podían oir voces, rapaces y pastosas, y sin duda, el olor a demonio era fuertísimo. Hiruma se volteo al rastas y le tiro un poco de un liquido, que enseguida empezó a oler y apestaba a mierda o a pedo, vete a saber, antes de que se quejara el rubio le interrumpió.

─Tenemos suerte, jodido rastas, por su olor son Valtares, no tienen buen olfato pero pueden distinguir humanos y demonios por este, por lo que aunque te vean asi, no sabrán que eres humano-explico-ahora, sígueme el juego, asiente a todo lo que te digan, y recuerda que eres mi guardaespaldas, les intimidare de que eres un demonio primogénito, así que intenta estar bien en el papel, o mejor no digas nada y solo pon cara de amargado, esa que pones siempre.

─Muy gracioso basura, no sé que pretendes pero espero, que esto acabe con un volvemos a casa sin motivos para que mi hermano me de el coñazo sino…-amenazo.

─¿Qué? ¿Me vas a matar? Ya te lo he dicho rastas, inténtalo cuando quieras, o delátame, no me importa, yo siempre gano y consigo lo que quiero, si quiero deshacerme de ti porque me traicionas, lo hare y punto-dijo con total frialdad.

Agon gruño tomándolo de la nuca con fuerza, y lo beso sin piedad alguna, mordiéndole con rabia y mucha violencia el labio inferior que empezó a sangrar, Hiruma estaba sorprendido pero decidió no decir nada ni hacer nada.

─Vamos, demonio, a ver como actúas…

El rubio sonrió al ver al rastas asi de serio, se relamió provocadoramente la sangre que le quedo en el labio y sacando su rifle apoyándolo en su hombro, con su burbuja de chicle y su mejor mirada indiferente, camino hasta la luz. Habían como unos 4, los Valtares eran demonios con semi cuerpo encorvado de hombre, alas, cola y cabeza de ave, más concretamente de buitres, pero su color de plumas y piel era verdoso con pústulas y granos, la piel desgarrada o podrida en unos de ellos. El asco y la repugnancia inundo a Hiruma, pero no hizo ningún gesto, el rastas le seguía en silencio, los Valtares los miraron con recelo, y al oler un poco, miraron al rubio.

─….¿Que clase de demonio eres, desgraciado? Hueles raro…-se dirigió a Hiruma.

Este movio el rabo de un lado a otro, explotando la pompa para hablar con su rostro frio e inexpresivo.

─Eso no importa, capullo-respondio, los Valtares gruñeron mientras se levantaban de la mesa en la que jugaban a cartas y se intentaron sacar las pistolas-Ni lo intentéis, soy más rápido disparando que parpadeando, jodidos pajarracos.

Cuando uno iba a sacar su arma, Hiruma rápidamente con otra arma disparo en la mano al Valtar, que se quejo, ya que no era una bala de mentira, sino más bien de fogueo, que si te daba podía producirte una sensación de quemado muy dolorosa que escocia.

─No todas son de fogueo, esta es para avisar-informo el rubio-He venido para preguntaros unas cosas.

─¿Y ese?-señalo otro a Agon-Parece humano pero huele a Spullky.

¿Spullky? Pensó Agon, ¿esos no eran los demonios que vivían en la basu…? ¡PUTO HIRUMA!

─Es un Spullky -contesto, sonriéndole al rastas que lo miraba con ira-es mi guardaespaldas, y es más fuerte que vosotros, jodidos pajarracos, después de todo es un demonio primogénito.

─Original del infierno-afirmo el Valtar que parecía más viejo, con un parche en el ojo derecho-¿Qué quieres saber, pequeño diablillo?

Ante ese mote, Hiruma fruncio el ceño, solo llevaba 17 años en ese mundo, tanto demoniacos como humanos, pero le daba rabia lo de pequeño, solo porque no tenia más de 100 años no quería decir que fuera menor que ellos, ya que los demonios primogénitos y normales vivían como 500 o 700 años, para su desgracia él era inmortal, cortesía de ser hijo del Demonio original.

Les lanzo un sobre, al menos al que parecía el más…fiable y listo de los Valtares. Este lo cogió mirándolo con recelo, y al abrirlo estuvo un rato en silencio, leyendo y ojeando lo que venia en el sobre. Agon se sentía incomodo, los otros Valtares miraban a Hiruma desconfiados, y a él también, pero sobre todo al rubio, claro que el que parecía más demonio era el rubio, y se supone que era un demonio de…¿Qué clase de demonio era Hiruma? No existían datos completos o fiables de la clase de demonio que era el Demonio original, por lo que se podría decir, que el rubio era un demonio hibrido con pura sangre, como llamaban a los demonios singulares, diferentes o mutantes de una especie en concreto. Pero tenia entendido que los pura sangre eran considerados como dioses en el inframundo…

Uno de los Valtares le hizo una señal al rastas.

─Eh, Spullky, dinos una cosa, ¿Qué clase de demonio es esta puta zorra rubia?-dijo uno.

Hiruma le envio, por no decir que lo fulmino, con la mirada más siniestra, letal y malvada que había usado nunca con ningún humano. Pero para su sorpresa, fue Agon quien levanto al Valtar por el cuello, lanzándolo contra una pared, los otros dos iban a atacar al rastas cuando este se volvió a mirarlos con furia.

─¡Basuras asquerosas, hijas de vuestra puta madre, no volváis a decir eso de MÍ estúpido demonio con rabo, u os juro que no volveréis a usar los ojos para ver nunca más!-amenazo usando su aura asesina.

Hiruma le toco el hombro, en señal de que parara, maldito rastas, podría tirarlo todo por la borda, echarían a perder esa oportunidad.

─Tranquilízate, jodido rastas, no hemos venido a pelear-le susurro cuando se lo llevo para apartarlo un poco de los Valtares.

─Te estaba insultando, basura, ¿no piensas hacer nada?-también susurro, pero apretando los dientes con rabia por no romperles la cara a esos pajarracos asquerosos.

─No, no pienso hacer nada-replico, con una vena en la cabeza-a ver si te queda claro, jodido rastas, no pueden hacerme nada, primera no les dejaría tocarme un pelo sin que se lleven una buena descarga, segunda, los insultos no me afectan, nunca me han afectado y no me afectaran, he escuchado muchos y peores y siempre me he mantenido en calma, siempre y cuando no les disparara…pero bueno, y tercera, si me hacen algo, créeme por nimio que sea o me matan, tú serás un insecto en comparación con el capullo de mi padre, que los fulminaría sin salir del inframundo. Ahora, cállate, cállate y chitón, ¿ok?

─Sí, pero…quiero preguntarte una cosa, ¿Si tu padre es tan cabrón, ha matado y tiene tantos bastardos repartidos por el mundo, porque iba a jugársela tanto contigo?-susurro con un poco de celos en la voz-¿Por qué solo tú, basura?

Hiruma entrecerró los ojos, y bajo un poco la mirada, la cual brillo con algo parecido a la tristeza, mezclada con furia.

─No lo sé, jodido rastas…Solo sé que nunca ire con ese hijo de puta, me arrebato lo poco que tenia hace años…y es por eso que aguanto todo esto-contesto suspirando y volviéndose hacia el Valtar.

Agon frunció el ceño, dios, quería hacer algo, acabar con esa paranoia, si el Demonio original iba a por Hiruma, que se congele el infierno o que les den por culo a todos los demonios, ese capullo no se llevaría a su demonio, tendría que pasar por el mata demonios, el dios salvaje y genio de los últimos 100 años.

El Valtar devolvió la vista a Hiruma, con los ojos muy abiertos.

─Pides demasiado, pequeño diablo. No puedo darte la información que pides.

─¿Por qué? ¿Afecta directamente a tu puesto como vigilante de la Partedura de Tokyo?-pregunto con rostro serio el rubio.

─No solo eso, los otros puntos de vigilancia: Carniel, Abdal, Haril,Tamago,Hachimusa, Amaymo,Karai,Paruk,Starna,Esmiz,Dual,Skyle,Tokyma, Tartara,Laimor,Schuder,Erva,Urumuko, Daimura,Anabata,Yukiemo y Kristor sin contar este, todos, son lugares donde esta información no se puede dar y es increíble que un demonio como tú la tenga, es prácticamente imposible a menos que piratees de manera sobre diabólica el sistema de alta seguridad-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hiruma exploto la burbuja mirándole con su típica seriedad.

─El cómo he conseguido la información no es asunto tuyo, pajarraco, pero sé que te interesa conseguir el control de Daimura,Anabata y Tartara, los lugares de origen en que las Parteduras hacen entrar a los demonios de tu especie, estoy seguro que querras volver a ver a esa Valtar llamada Schydrya…

El Valtar se puso de pie mirándole con los ojos abiertos.

─¿¡Tú puedes conseguir que vuelva a verla?! ¡¿Y a mis cachorros?!-grito, con algo de emoción.

Hiruma, casi solto una sonrisa nostálgica. No supo porque, pero le trajo recuerdos de…

─Yo puedo conseguir cualquier cosa, pajarraco, ahora, en tus manos esta-afilo su mirada-Piensa que esto es un trato definitivo, no podrás volver atrás y sabes que te opones al de abajo…así que…

─Un momento-interrumpió un Valtar, acercándose a Hiruma-Es cosa mía o…esos rasgos…ese rabo…y tu mirada…-Hiruma pareció no entender-Kylyuir….

─Sí es verad-corroboro otro Valtar-Se parece a…

Y finalmente, el Valtar con el que hablaba Hiruma, amplio todo lo que pudo el ojo, no creyéndose lo que sucedía, de haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente, de no haber visto esto antes.

─¡Youichi Hiruma!-grito el Valtar señalándolo-¡VAMOS IDIOTAS QUE NO SE ESCAPE!

Pues sí, eran idiotas, pensó el rubio. Porque la verdad, no eran idiotas, sino gilipollas, ¿Quién es tan estúpido como para gritarle a la cara a tu enemigo que lo cojan? Tendrían que haber sido más discretos, porque Agon se abalanzo sobre ellos, y se estaba cargando a tres de golpe, Hiruma saco su metralleta, sustituyendo al rifle y amenazo al Valtar con quien hablo de que si se movía le pegaba un tiro. Este dudo en que hacer, y la verdad que no era muy inteligente, ¿no tenía tantas ganas de ver a su hembra y sus cachorros? ¿Sería capaz de dejar correr esa oportunidad, solo para intentar, por no decir fallar en ello por capturarlo? La respuesta fue un sí de cojones, el Valtar hizo sonar una alarma, para advertir a los demás de que vinieran, genial, una emboscada, como si con los Balhars les fue mejor…

─Estúpido pajarraco…veo que tu familia te importa una mierda.

─¿Estas de broma, Hiruma-sama?-sonrió mostrando sus dientes podridos-Los enviaría al cielo si con ello consigo lo que conseguiré entregándote a Yuuya-sama, esta deseando verte, joven amo, eres el más buscado de todo el mundo, la recompensa por cogerte vivo es la vida eterna, tú ya la tienes, pero no sabes lo que muchos harían por ella…

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja, y disparo sin pensárselo dos veces. Le daban asco, más asco que cualquier mierda, lo que más odiaba es que hablaran de vender a la familia por una estupidez. Si, puede ser que tuviera la vida eterna y no la apreciara, que se la quedaran y se la metieran por el culo, pero en su presencia jamás debieron haber mencionado que harían cualquier cosa por una mierda, menos vender a la familia. Le hizo tres agujeros en la cabeza al Valtar, acto seguido llamo al rastas que le daba los últimos golpes a lo que eran casi los cadáveres de los Valtares que estuvo matando. Fue corriendo hasta una puerta de la cual, al otro lado había un gran archivo, si todo cuadraba, allí tenían que estar las posiciones exactas de todas la Parteduras, o en idioma cristiano, los fragmentos de brechas desgarradas que unían el infierno con la tierra, portales vamos. El portal que él buscaba es el que tenia que destruir, porque por ese portal, que estaba oculto, era por donde, una vez cada diez años el capullo salía, y por donde su aura diabólica era capaz de pasar y apoderarse de cuerpos sin vida para ir a visitarlo. Mierda, tenia poco tiempo, podía oler a los otros Valtares en masa acercándose, si no se daba prisa, Agon seria el pollo frito y él un regalo con lazo incluido para el capullo de su padre, quien encantado de la vida se aseguraría que no volviera a pisar la tierra en todo lo que le quedaba de eternidad, o sea nunca. Si es que no encontraba el maldito archivo, todo era control básico de los días en el basurero, los humanos muertos que habían matado, los…¡YA-HA! El archivo, que parecía una versión menos antigua que la biblia entera pero vamos, que todo eso en uno o dos días ya lo habría leído, pero necesitaba más, esa solo era una parte del rompecabezas que tenia que resolver para acabar con el portal definitivo. Se giro hacia el rastas y le enseño la biblia, el archivo, perdón

─Mira esto, rastas, aquí esta algo que nos interesa tanto a ti como a mi, pero necesitamos otros 22 como este…

─¡¿22?! ¿Estas lo…? Mejor no pregunto, pero aun asi, basura, si aquí ya nos va a costar salir, que te hace pensar que…-el rubio le interrumpió con un beso en los labios, el cual respondió encantado de la vida, era como en esas situaciones críticas que pierdes el control y te dan una ostia, pues Hiruma no le dio la ostia pero si que le calmo con eso.

Al acabar, el corto y tentador beso, por parte del rubio. Hiruma le sonrio mostrando toda su dentadura.

─Kekeke, tranquilo jodido rastas, ahora salgamos de aquí y ya pensaremos como conseguir los otros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se cagaron en la leche, la cabra y la madre que pario a los Valtares. Salir del puto basurero fue un infierno de narices, ni siquiera les dieron tiempo para respirar, porque la verdad no se podía con la peste. Llegaron semi vivos a las motos, Agon se maldecía, un segundo más y se habrían llevado al rubio, que era el que estaba más cansado, respiraba agitadamente y sudaba a mares. Había gastado mucha energía con las descargas y mientras huían, estaba completamente seguro que podría haberse desmayado si no fuera por su tozuda mente de no dejarse ver vulnerable. Pero para su jodida suerte, el rastas lo engancho de la cintura y lo subió a su moto, antes de que pudiera replicar, Agon le beso rápidamente y le puso el casco.

─No repliques basura, estas tan cansado que te darías con la primera vieja octogenaria que encontraras-se burlo poniéndose el casco, feliz de haberle devuelto el golpe sorpresa con el beso.

Hiruma se ahorro contradecirlo, estaba cansado, ostia si lo estaba. Nunca en su vida tuvo que descargar tanto, ese ataque lo descubrió cuando sin querer de un ataque de rabia que le dio, no se acordaba porque, a sí, unos niños insultaron a su madre cuando paso uno o dos años desde que murió. El caso es, que fundió todas las luces de su clase y casi todo el colegio quedo a oscuras, los focos petaron, el ordenador de la profesora, en general todo cuanto estuviera conectado al corriente eléctrico. Fue una sorpresa, por lo que, en cuanto llego a su "casa" si se le podía llamar a eso un piso que consiguió gratis, usando su libreta, claro que por aquel entonces le costo más que ahora chantajear, probo su teoría de que enfadándose un poco podría crear cortocircuitos o algo así, por supuesto que sí, la lamparita de los chinos que compro exploto en cuanto se concentro en ella y en cualquier cosa que le sacara de quicio. Con los años fue controlándolo y aprendiendo a hacer caso omiso a las ofensas, aunque le dolieran, seria un coñazo estar en un sitio y que este explotara por sus descargas. También aprendió a semi controlar el clima, pero solo podía generar tormentas eléctricas, sin conseguir que lloviera ni nada, bueno, se dijo a sí mismo, algo era algo. Se agarro al rastas, y sin darse cuenta, por el cansancio apoyo la frente en su espalda, y ni se entero de cuando cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido. Agon agarro al rubio antes de que este se cayera, se había quedado frito y ni se acordaba de que estaba en una moto, sonrió como un tonto al verlo o lo poco que podía ver de su expresión dormida, con el ceño fruncido aun estando dormidito, ay que mono, dirían las chicas, y la verdad es que más que mono estaba condenadamente sexy, se acordó de meterle el rabo por debajo de la camisa antes de volver a arrancar la moto e ir a casa.

Cuando llego a la misma, por suerte, Unsui terminaba tarde, despertó al rubio con mucho esfuerzo por su parte porque le encantaría sentirlo tan apegado como cuando dormía, aunque nada más abrir los ojos Hiruma le pregunto si abuso de él, por supuesto se ofendió. Así que les dio tiempo a bañarse, rociarse de perfume ambos porque, uno con peste a demonio natural y el otro que parecía haber salido de un baño de estiércol, su hermano no tardaría en dar en el clavo. Cenaron lo que había en la nevera, sobras y Agon dejo una nota encima de la mesa diciendo que se iban a dormir y que no molestara-ya que a Agon le molestaba mucho que lo despertaran, ejemplo mismo fue el de que estaba dormido en un banco y un grupo de viejos quería sentarse, los viejos casi fueron a quirófano del susto que se llevaron, vamos, se cagaron hasta las palomas que los seguían en su peligrosa búsqueda de migas de pan-. Al entrar en su habitación, Hiruma se sentó en su colchón, masajeándose las sienes que le rabiaban, esto se estaba poniendo feo, no tuvo que haber hecho ese trato…miro el suelo en silencio intentando poner un orden en su mente expensa que trabajaba en diez u once cosas a la vez. Esta conducta no paso desapercibida para Agon, ok, conocía de poco a ese rubio, sin embarga se sentía como que le conocía casi de toda una vida, a más, era un tozudo que aunque le doliera el alma se lo callaría jodiéndole bien jodido.

─¿En qué piensas, basura?-pregunto apoyándose en el escritorio mientras se quitaba la camisa para ponerse la del pijama.

Hiruma se mantuvo en silencio hasta que, cerrando los ojos y soltar un suspiro hablo, con voz cansada pero seria.

─…Mañana me iré…

─¿Um?¿A dónde? Si no hay clase…-pregunto caminando hacia un mueble para sacarse un pantalón.

─Me refiero…a que me voy de aquí, he encontrado un hotel bastante bien protegido y lo suficientemente discreto para ocultarme. Seguiré aquí, en la cuidad y continuare yendo a clase, pero será mejor que no nos relacionemos más, tú ya tienes tus problemas y yo estoy a rebosar de ellos, lo de hoy demuestra que no tiene sentido seguir-declaro-Y por favor, no me discutas, me duele la cabeza a horrores.

─No te vas-declaro también serio, mirándole sin las gafas.

Hiruma levanto la vista y también le encaro con la mirada.

─Te he dicho que no quiero pelear, esta decidido…-se toco las sienes- y joder, no levantes la voz…

Agon se acerco y le toco la frente, la tuvo que retirar al instante, era como tocar hierro sacado del fuego, estaba literalmente ardiendo. Fue a por una toalla mojada y se la dio, (Ooohh….¡que mono se preocupa por Hiru, nwn/Ag:¡Calla zorro! ¬¬*/si tu disimula 9.9) el rubio dudo en cogerla o no, pero al final se la puso y pareció relajar el gesto, Agon le miro confuso.

─¿Desde cuando tienes fiebre? Eso suele avisar antes de aparecer de la nada-decia mirándole serio (Quiero decir preocupado XD/Ag:¡Cállate ya puto zorro o te rebiento! ¬¬*/…XD)

Hiruma calmo su respiración, mierda empezaba a hacérsele difícil, como odiaba la fiebre y las enfermedades.

─….Desde hace días, suelo tomarme pastillas para apaciguarlo pero a veces como esta me dan ataques fuertes y me duele la cabeza a horrores-cerro los ojos concentrándose en calmar la irritación que tenía-y por eso, no quiero que me jodas, capullo, me iré mañana y ya esta…

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, Agon lo levanto del colchón y lo tiro sin consideración alguna contra la cama. Estaba en el lateral, con el rastas ahora sentado en sus piernas, arrancándole cualquier posibilidad de poder escapar de las manos o incluso levantarse, el rastas lo beso con fuerza, ira y posesivamente. Odiaba eso, siempre tuvo una regla, todo lo que quería lo tenía, y siempre fue así, sobre todo con las chicas a las que no hacia cruzar casi ninguna palabra. Pero con Hiruma era todo lo contrario, su regla, su ritmo de vida, su mente…con el rubio no tenía efecto lo de "Yo lo quiero, yo lo tengo" o "Yo tengo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y donde quiero", para ser francos Hiruma era lo único que quería y que estaba perdiendo por minutos incontables y desesperantes. ¿Cuándo decidió que sería gay? No lo era, no le gustaban los tíos, le daban asco solo caminar por la calle y ya sentía repulsión, pero sí que le gustaba Hiruma, que no era un genero por supuesto, pero estaba claro que gay de esos que le encantan todos no lo era, era heterosexual, con una sola excepción. ¿Cuándo decidió traicionar a su familia, liándose con un demonio? Pues que le den a su familia, su madre y Unsui eran los únicos que descartaba de la lista de odiarlos o despreciarlos, y en cierta parte le encantaría decirles que no le importaba que Hiruma fuera un demonio, pero sabía que solo pronunciar dos palabras y su madre ya habría intentado acabar con el rubio. Su padre no contaba, siempre lo elogio, claro, siendo el menor de los dos y siendo un genio en casi todo, aprendió a ir en bici antes que Unsui, era un genio en deporte, en estudio aunque rara vez asistía a la escuela porque era aburridísima por mucho que Unsui y su madre le regañaran. Y al resto de la familia no lo conocía o no se acordaba, el caso era…sí, lo estaba, no diría la palabra porque era una cursilada de mierda y no lo iba a hacer, pero lo estaba e iba aumentando con el tiempo que pasaba con el rubio. Y este, sudándola bien porque le dolía la cabeza y sentía que se estaba quemando, dios que suerte que era un demonio en esos momentos, ayudaba mucho a pasar este mal trago, y claro, rara vez se ponía enfermo, desde pequeño que no se ponía enfermo y en ese tiempo tampoco le pasaba mucho. No supo el motivo hasta que empezó a estudiar a los demonios, y decía que su sistema estaba diseñado para soportar muy bien las enfermedades. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que no pudieran ponerse enfermos, como era su caso, en esos momentos solo deseaba descansar la mente y el cuerpo, estaba tan cansado que no le importaría que ese mastodonte que tenía encima se le cayera y lo aplastara con tal de poder dormir, pero Agon no le dejaría hacerlo tranquilamente.

─Jodido rastas, ¿lo de hoy no te ha valido de lección?-pregunto débilmente, es que de verdad que se estaba quedando frito.

─…..

─A ti casi te matan…y a mi casi m envuelven para regalo. No nos coordinamos bien, tú tienes fuerza bruta y no sigues mis indicaciones al plan acorde, y yo tengo que tener mil ojos para ti, para los enemigos y para la información-explico cansado.

─Dame un mes…

─¿Qué?

─Dame un mes y conseguiré esa puta información, contigo, si no, desapareceré completamente de tu mísera vida-propuso.

Esa era su última oportunidad, su última carta de triunfo que podría usar con Hiruma, para retenerlo a su lado. Hiruma pareció meditarlo, un mes era muy poco tiempo para conseguir las otras 22 partes, y encima estaba el asunto que cuando las consiguieran tendría un marrón de cojones para destruir la brecha. Pero tanta insistencia por parte del rastas, joder puto cabezota de mierda, sonrió levantándose un poco y lo beso en los labios, esta vez diferente, había algo más lo estaba pidiendo y eso el rastas lo acepto de buena gana, ya que entendía eso como respuesta y era un sí como una catedral.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando estaban ya tumbados correctamente en la cama, comiéndose, no tan literalmente las bocas. Hiruma no era experto en esto de los roces, pero no tuvo que preocuparse mucho, solo sintió ganas de hundir sus garras en las rastas largas moradas, perdiéndose en ese delicioso olor que emanaba Agon, no producto del perfume que ahora molestaba un poco, pero ya se encargaría de borrar ese hedor a George Georvanni. Agon era jodidamente bueno besando, le recorría la boca sin miedo o pudor alguno, repasando los colmillos y los dientes, delineando la cavidad tan adictivamente agridulce de Hiruma, quien entrecerró los ojos y enlazo los brazos acariciando las rastas por su cuello, intentando responder con la misma intensidad. El duelo no parecía tener ganador, las lenguas se acariciaban y se enfrentaban sin dudarlo, las manos grandes pasearon por el cuerpo debajo de él, vestido completamente de negro con tela fina, excepto los vaqueros negros. A tientas, Agon busco por debajo de la camisa el rabo, levantando un poco la parte trasera del rubio para poder liberarlo y acariciarlo, se le hacía raro, era muy suave de pelo negro liso y corto apenas parecía pelo, y fue subiéndolo hasta poder tocar la punta aun sin romper el beso. No era de piel, y tampoco conocía muy bien qué clase de anatomía y sus integridades poseía un demonio, menos aún uno como Hiruma, pero realmente ese atributo-aunque lo negara mil veces en público o delante del mismo Hiruma-hacían ver al rubio condenadamente sexy, solo le faltaba el tridente y una vestimenta ajustada…Hiruma rompió el beso buscando aire, joder, como besaba ese puto rastas, le había agotado hasta la más pequeña célula de oxigeno que tenía dentro. Se maldijo a sí mismo, porque sentía que la cara le ardía, y no solo por la fiebre, un sonrojo normalito le cruzaba el rostro pálido del rubio, lo que hizo sonreír al rastas.

─Juju, te ves adorable~-canturreo en su oído el rastas.

Hiruma quería amenazarle, pero al sentir ese aliento en el cuello y estar en esa posición, con el rostro pegado en la clavícula morena, empezó a olisquearlo, demonios que ese humano tenía un olor tan jodidamente adictivo y delicioso, nunca había probado drogas ni tenía pensado tomarlas, pero ese cazador y su olor era lo más drogadicto que había encontrado en su vida, y eso que había chantajeado a muchos traficantes. Se acurruco más contra el rastas, para poder sentir su olor más fuerte, pero este se incorporó un poco para quitarse la camisa, lo hizo lento y con movimientos de la cadera, como si estuviera haciendo un baile erótico o pequeños streaptease que había visto hacer a muchas chicas, solo para calentar al rubio.

Dejo que le viera todo el pectoral marcado por músculos y envuelto en su apetecible piel morena. Por supuesto los ojos verdes brillaron de lujuria por verlo así, nunca había sentido algo así por un humano, nunca, menos aun varón, se relamió por dentro no queriendo expresar delante del rastas las ganas que tenia de ponérsele encima y comérselo.

─¿No dices nada basura?-pregunto sensual mirándole con deseo o mejor dicho intentando enloquecer al rubio.

─…Devuélvele el traje a superman anda-se burló sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos. Agon abrió mucho la boca, casi se le caía la mandíbula al suelo, de lo ofendido que estaba.

─¡¿Tienes delante a un dios salvaje mata demonios, increíblemente sexy y musculado y es lo único que se te ocurre decir?!

─….sí.

Frustrado lo levanto un poco sentándolo en la cama, y le quito la camisa negra casi arrancándosela y la tiro al suelo, justo al lado del colchón. Lo observo bien, empujándolo para que se tumbara, era condenadamente delgado, como cuando le vio en el baño, y los músculos un poco marcados, pero casi invisibles. Miro la expresión del rubio desde abajo, le miraba con seriedad y aparente indiferencia, pero podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, una lujuria animal que en cualquier momento podría desatar y vete a saber que pasaría por esa mente retorcida.

─Dijiste que lo haríamos cuando todo esto hubiera acabado…

─Sí, y tú basura, querías romper nuestro trato original, estamos empatados-contradijo sonriendo-y ahora te cobrare el IVA por no decirme que tenias fiebre…

No entendió que quiso decir, hasta que le mordió el lado izquierdo de la cintura, dejando una marca roja. Se arqueo siseando lo más bajo posible, no había nadie en casa a parte de ellos dos, pero no quería que el rastas se llevara el gusto de oírlo gemir y soltar algún sonido vergonzoso. Lamio la marca que le dejo al rubio, la beso con una mezcla de ternura y deseo marcando bien a fondo la huella de que Kongo Agon habita estado ahí, recorriéndole la piel. Después fue subiendo, parándose a cada esquina o en medio, depositando besos y mordiscos destinados únicamente para excitar al rubio, ansiaba oírlo gemir, jadear, al menos una muestra de que lo que le estaba haciendo era delicioso, y sobre todo quería oírlo gritar tan fuerte su nombre que los vecinos no durmieran tranquilos. Llego al pecho, no supo por cual empezar, así que con una mano estimulo el pezón izquierdo y con los dientes el contorno del derecho, pacientemente para luego atacar al ya erecto y excitado pezón. Hiruma se atraganto con los gemidos que retenía, eran choques eléctricos que bajaban directamente hacia su entrepierna creando una sensación de agradable calor y demanda de atención en según qué sitios. Pero el rubio no quería quedarse atrás y mucho menos dejarse domar por ese humano, se escaqueo de sus brazos y él, son sus dientes filosos acaricio los pezones del rastas, sin llegar a rozarlos con la lengua, Agon jadeo y quiso retirarse, pero el demonio no fue compasivo. Le apreso el izquierdo con su boca sin morderlos, pasándole la lengua, después cambio y fue al otro, ganando varios gemidos del mastodonte que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y disfrutaba de esa tortura. Agon empujo al rubio para tumbarlo y él se le puso encima, dejándose caer pero sin aplastarlo, con un codo a cada lado de la cabeza, comiéndole de nuevo la boca, el demonio lo abrazo por el cuello y coló una de sus piernas, como la de Agon, entre las del rastas, levantando un poco la rodilla para estimular el bulto en el pantalón del cazador. Este gimió y soltó sonidos excitantes en el beso, imitando la acción del rubio, así acariciándose ambos, curioso, pensó el rastas, Hiruma era primerizo en eso de liarse con alguien pero lo estaba haciendo muy bien…demasiado bien…

─Joder basura…ah…que bueno eres…¿no te habrás liado con alguien antes de mí verdad?-pregunto jadeando en su cuello aspirando el aroma a colonia del rubio, moviendo la rodilla un poco más fuerte, para darle placer a su acompañante.

─….Kekeke…bueno, liarme de lo que se dice liarme no…pero sí que me masturbe una vez así con…alguien, luego ya decidimos no seguir haciéndolo-explico el rubio con el rostro un poco rojo.

─¿Alguien? ¿Quién es ese alguien, y ya te has hecho una paja?

─A ti te lo voy a decir…y ya hace años que me la hice-joder que bien le estaba masajeando ese rastas, se mordió el labio apretando un poco los ojos, producto del placer.

Agon no respondió, pero si se quedó con las ganas de saber quién era ese alguien. Así que, para sacarle la información, le masajeo de nuevo los pezones y apretó la presión de su entrepierna, yendo a un ritmo extremadamente lento, para aumentar su deseo y hacerle confesar con su pequeña tortura.

─Vamos demonio…quien fue el capullo que te hizo gritar como una perra…-susurro en su oído, y una lucecita en su mente se encendió-fue ese viejo…

─¡Joder Agon!-gimió, bueno semi grito cuando el rastas le dio fuerte en su erección produciendo una mezcla de dolor y placer-No, no fue Musashi…ugh…fue…

─¿¡El gordo?!-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

En seguida se arrepintió de preguntarlo, una vena en la cabeza de Hiruma y un rodillazo en su pene le aseguro que iba mal encaminado, pero que muy mal encaminado.

─No puto humano…puaj…y Kurita es mi amigo, por muy jodidamente pesado que sea-cerro los ojos cuando Agon le acaricio en vientre, de forma suave causándole una sensación agradable-fue ese puto Kid…un día paso lo que paso, pero no fuimos más allá de tocarnos las pollas.

─Pensaba que nunca te relacionabas con los humanos…y, ¿Kid? ¿de Seibu? ¿Qué relación tienes con esa basura con gorro?-anda que se molesto mucho en ocultar los celos…¬¬U

Hiruma dejo escapar un Mmmh….cuando el rastas le acaricio con la rodilla un pelín más rápido cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

─Por supuesto, yo nunca me he relacionado así con un humano, pero es que Kid no es humano…es solo medio demonio como Musashi…y no te importa cómo ni porque paso eso, jodido rastas, kekeke-se burlo.

Agon tiro sus pantalones hacia abajo con fuerza, y los lanzo por ahí en la habitación ahora a oscuras. Acaricio las delgadas piernas del rubio, subiendo de las rodillas a los muslos a los que apretaba sin mucha fuerza, acto seguido hizo el mismo recorrido con la lengua desde las rodillas a los muslos, metiéndola por la parte interna, Hiruma miro el techo apretando los dientes. Ahora el jodido rastas le paseaba la lengua por encima del bulto de los boxers negros. "Joder…ni siquiera Kid lo hacia tan bien~" pensó cerrando los ojos verdes y empezando a mover las caderas, pero el rastas acabo con su deliciosa acción tan pronto como empezó.

─Y una mierda voy a dejar que te corras tan pronto basura-se río mirándole con suficiencia.

Eso se gano una mirada molesta de Hiruma, y sin darse cuenta de cuando el rubio activo sus habilidades demoniacas, Hiruma lo había echado hacia atrás, montándosele encima y rompiéndole literalmente los pantalones haciéndolos harapos, descartándolos por ahí, sus boxers blancos no tardaron en hacer compañía a lo que quedaba de su pantalón. Y el gran miembro quedo a la vista de los ahora ojos rojos de Hiruma, que le reto con una sonrisa juguetona y malvada, clavo sus garras a los lados de su miembro, enterrándolos en el vello púbico y empezó como a masajear, Agon podía sentir como un liquido salía de sus heridas, obviamente eran hilillos de sangre, que Hiruma lamió dejando sus labios rojos, en crepúsculo lo cogerían en seguida si lo vieran así (si menciono tanto crepúsculo es porque me han obligado a ver la cuarta película, el final fue bueno pero el principio no ¬¬ es opinión personal mía no me hagáis caso) El rubio empezó a respirar contra su miembro mientras lamía los testículos, y con una mano, viajaba al pequeño agujerito del rastas, colando un dedo, por supuesto Agon le agarro la mano y se la aparto regalándole una mirada, que decía claramente que no iba a ser el uke. Con un gruñido fastidiado, el rubio decidió vengarse y darle un mordisquito a la glande del rastas, dejando que sus colmillos la rozaran, ganándose un gritito de Agon.

"Puto demonio…pero el muy capullo esta para comérselo" pensó mirándolo cuando engullo su miembro de golpe, repasándole con los dientes y la lengua.

─Ah…Demonio travieso…te juro que te voy a partir en dos-gimió agarrándole la cabeza y empujándolo más fuerte marcándole un ritmo, pero señoras y señores lectores Hiruma es demasiadamente jodido y desalmado como para darle satisfacción a alguien cuando antes a él se le había negado.

Por eso Hiruma dejo de estimularlo y subió a su cuello. Los ojos rojos se iluminaron con lujuria y picardía mientras la sonrisa marca joker loco se apoderaba de él, mostrando sus colmillos. Antes de poder quejarse de porque coño no estaba mamándosela, Agon sufrió un dolor agudo en el cuello, Hiruma le pego un cacho mordisco clavándole los dientes con ganas. El rastas quiso apartarlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenia ventaja, con una sonrisa, llevo su mano por encima del rubio e introdujo un dedo por debajo del bóxer y lo metió dentro del orificio. En seguido el demonio se arqueo y el rabo negro se tenso.

─Vamos a ver cuanto duras sin gritar, basura-susurro contra el oído del rubio.

El dedo empezó a moverse, primero entrando y saliendo con fuerza, ganándose sonidos extraños que Hiruma ahogaba contra el cuello moreno. Después empezó a hacer círculos e intentando ir cada vez más adentro, seguido vino un segundo dedo invasor que provoco que Hiruma le clavara las uñas en los hombros. Los movimientos fueron yendo de tijeras a cirulos, por supuesto, el dolor fue rápidamente sustituido por un placer agónico mezclado con la molestia de la invasión, el rubio apretó su rostro contra el cuello del moreno, ahogando sus gemidos pero respirando por la nariz fuertemente. Para la jodida suerte de Hiruma, que ya le costaba asimilar tener dos dedos en el culo, un tercero se metió y lo más doloroso vino cuando le metió un cuarto, vamos casi toda la mano. Tras soltar un rugido y llamarlo cabrón, capullo, gilipollas, puto humano etc…durante unos minutos, ambos estaban moviéndose al mismo ritmo, la mano semi metida en el estrecho culo de Hiruma entraba y salía con más fuerza una y otra vez, mientras el rubio movía las caderas al mismo ritmo, con el rabo enredado en su cintura, porque sabía que para lo que iban a hacer tener una cola larga de demonio no iba a ser muy útil.

─Joder, basura, al menos jadea un poco, si no fuera porque te mueves y tu pene se me esta clavando en el ombligo creería que esto no te afecta-dijo el rastas metiendo con más fuerza, es que se moría de ganas de oírlo.

Hiruma sonrió contra su cuello, con su rostro perlado de sudor.

─¿Y darte el gusto de haber oído gemir como una de tus zorras al hijo del dios infernal? ¿Tú te chutas o te fumas melones, jodido rastas?

─Ya veremos si gritas o no-sonrió con maldad, intercambiando posiciones.

Dejo al rubio, tumbado boca abajo en el colchón, con las manos aprisionadas por encima de la cabeza. Le separo las piernas, pasándole la lengua por encima de la espalda perlada de sudor, disfrutando del sabor salado, se acerco a su oído lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, tirando flojo de sus pendientes disfrutando de cómo temblaba debajo de él, le solto las manos para quitarle la ultima prenda del cuerpo, y agarrarlo firmemente de las caderas, acercando su palpitante hombría al orificio, lo sintió tensarse, dios si hasta para eso era bueno provocándolo, puto demonio, lo deseaba tanto que hasta podría usar su polla como un martillo de lo dura que se la ponía.

─¿Preparado, basura?-le susurro contra su oído, suave y sensual.

─Jódeme de una puta vez, idiota, no querrás que cuando llegue tu hermanito nos oiga jodiendo-sonrió ampliamente el rubio, para ocultar el nerviosismo que tenía, rezaba a los bajos infernales para que se apiadaran de él, porque se la había mamado a ese mastodonte y la tenía bien grande.

─Unko-chan no vendrá hasta las doce, tiene cita con tu manager-explico-Y solo son las nueve, prepárate para una noche sin fin, pequeño demonio travieso…

Hiruma gruño por el mote, prefería que le llamara basura toda su vida a que le dijera Pequeño demonio, lo de travieso podía pasar, pero esas dos palabras las odiaba incluso más que a los humanos estúpidos de su lista negra de esclavos por torturar, esos jodidos estarían muertos para cuando cumplieran los 30. Agon no hizo caso, solo se posiciono mejor, y entro la punta suavemente…para luego metérsela toda de lleno, se arrepintió al instante no solo por lo apretado y doloroso que fue entrar, sino al ver como la cara, que estaba ladeada del rubio se descomponía, unos hilos de sangre salieron de su trasero, joder, tampoco quería hacerle sangre y menos cuando se suponía que tenia fiebre (aprovecharse de un enfermo…que vergüenza Agon ¬¬/Ag: ¡Se acabo, basura dame el puto rifle!/Hiru: Se siente no puedo/Ag: ¿Por?/ Hiru: El jodido zorro este me contrata para sus fics, y me paga bien siempre y cuando no le gano el doble jugando al poker/Ag:…..Pues la reviento/¡AAAAAAHHHHH SOCORRRROOOO UN RASTAS ME KIERE MATAR! Ó0Ò) quiso salir de su interior, pero la mirada amenazante de Hiruma de que como saliese de él le cortaba los huevos le hizo quedarse en el sitio.

─Ni se te ocurra, jodido rastas…ya es bastante humillante que me deje joder por ti, ahora no te me vayas a acojonar por una mierda de hilos de sangre-amenazo con los ojos en rojo.

─¿Ahhh? ¿crees que me importa una mierda la sangre? He estado pateando culos toda mi vida, rompiendo narices y huesos, tu estúpido culo sangrando no es nada.

─Pues entonces, métemela hasta el fondo, si lo que me espera de aquí en adelante es la muerte o la prisión eterna, al menos quiero ir con el culo saciado, jodido rastas-sonrió mostrándole los colmillos, una sonrisa feliz, retadora, y Agon no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Empezó fuerte desde el principio, metiéndosela hasta el fondo, teniendo en cuenta los gruñidos y sonidos salvajes propios de una vestía que dejaba ir el rubio, sonidos que le excitaban de verdad. Hiruma movía el trasero para que el rastas se la metiera entera, cada vez más fuerte, aunque el rastas disminuyo la marcha unos momentos, golpeándole suavemente, para disfrutar él de lo que era ser apretado, esta era su primera vez con un hombre-demonio, y joder como lo estaba disfrutando. Envolvió los brazos por el pecho del rubio, y con cada mano fue estimulando los pezones, ganándose una mirada ardiente-ahora verde-que le arraso el alma, era como quemarse con un fuego abrasador, ahora entendía porque la tentación era hermosa, porque decían que los que pecaban se quemarían, era esto, esta sensación de pecar con el diablo. Hiruma abrió los ojos como platos, y la boca también cuando sintió una punzada de placer, algo que nunca sintió, era como si te dieran un dulce delicioso y que todo tu ser lo saboreara, paf, otra vez, solto un fuerte gruñido, demonios esto era…esto era ¡JODER QUERIA QUE SE LA METIERA MÁS ADENTRO JUSTO AHÍ! Y quien sea el que oye las plegarias de los demonios cumplio el deseo del rubio, el rastas conocía las expresiones faciales del placer, aunque con las chicas fuera diferente, sin duda había dado en el punto clave, hizo movimientos circulares, acariciando ese punto, solo para que Hiruma se retorciera debajo de él, aguantándose los gemidos y lágrimas de puro placer que querían salirle. Acaricio la próstata de Hiruma, con lentitud y de vez en cuando estocadas sorpresa que hacían abrir la boca al rubio pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Cuando se canso de tanta lentitud, salio de su interior, levanto al rubio de la cama y lo puso contra la pared, se metio en él sin miramientos y empezó otra vez con un ritmo fuerte. De vez en cuando, de la intensidad, el rubio se daba con la pared, por los empujes de Agon, y este cuando se canso de la pared lo llevo al escritorio, poniéndole las piernas por encima de sus hombros y el rabo lo puso a un lado cuidadoso, sabía lo que debería molestarle al rubio aplastarse la cola. Pero la cordura y el razonamiento del rastas se vino abajo cuando él también empezaba a experimentar el placer en estado puro, estaban cerca, y Hiruma ya no aguanto los gemidos, soltaba sonidos similares y cerraba con fuerza los ojos, abriendo tanto como podía las piernas. Agon golpeo tan fuerte como pudo, con gran velocidad, agarrando con su mano el pene del rubio masturbándolo para que acabasen al mismo tiempo, aunque acabo corriéndose él antes que Hiruma, y lo hizo gruñendo como un autentico león, dejándose caer encima del pecho del demonio, y con la mano hizo que se corriera también, ambos respiraban aceleradamente, cansados.

─Juju…ha estado…normal…-dijo cansado el rastas.

─Va….cuando el jodido vaquero me toco la polla…fue más…intenso…-sonrió intentando provocar.

─Callate…estúpido demonio…

─¿Ya no me llamas basura?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

Agon se sonrojo y miro para otro lado.

─Tienes ese privilegio, pero no te acostumbres, estúpido demonio-cerro los ojos calmando su respiración.

─Kekeke…pensaba que me ibas a joder hasta las doce….-sonrió mirándolo. Pero se arrepintió de haber mencionado eso, Agon levanto la vista sonriendo sádicamente.

─Oh…por supuesto que lo haremos, y si por un casual mi estúpido hermano llega más tarde, los viejos del tercero no dormirán ni tiros…

Un sonoro glups, se le escapo al rubio.

Las cosas se están poniendo calientes, en la segunda parte, descubriremos nuevos secretos y cosas interesantes. De verdad, sorry por no acabar, pero tengo kosas k hacer y tenía k publicarlo ya, reviwers porfa XD


End file.
